


Nephilim

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood loves animals, Alec has a dog, Alternate Universe - Bikers, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Biker!Alec Lightwood, Biker!Isabelle Lightwood, Biker!Jace Wayland, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Doctor!Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Major character death - Freeform, Motorcycle clubs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: "And who are you?" Magnus asked the boy in front of him. Dark hair made blue eyes pop. Tattoos were painted onto his ivory skin. The boy, no man, looked a lot weaker than Jace had."Alec," Max shouted as he jumped onto the man's back.This was Alec Lightwood? Magnus couldn't believe it, the man that his kids had explained as their saviour, the man in front of him wasn't who Magnus pictured. And yet, something lurked behind Alec's blue eyes, something demonic.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879249) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> This hasn't been looked over for errors. So, all errors that are made in this are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments! Thanks! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Not really in this chapter, but Alec is often called "Dirty Hands". The name "Dirty Hands" is from the book Six of Crows, I did not make it up but I liked it a lot. So, that is not mine. Neither are the characters used in this, (Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland etc).
> 
> This story was loosely inspired by Bad Company by ATownCalledMalec because badass biker Alec Lightwood saving people is amazing :)

Alec Lightwood sighed as he lifted up the hood of his old Ford truck. The black paint was rusty in some places and there were several dents on the driver side door -not to mention the bullet holes on the passenger side door- Alec did everything he could to keep the old vehicle running. Finding nothing that would create the creaking sound that he had been listening to for the past several weeks, Alec dropped the hood back into its place. Muttering to himself as he leaned against the truck, Alec made a mental note to call the mechanic.

Still lost in his own mind, the sound of his garage door slamming against the wall made him jump. Alec watched as two young kids rushed into the building. The taller one reached for the door to shut it gently before herding the smaller one to hide behind his bike.

"Max, shh. Stay quiet. They won't find us here." The older boy whispered before Alec could make a move. Alec could hear the fear in the boy's voice as he tried to calm his friend. The silence that followed was broken when the door once again slammed open and Alec looked up to see two older people storm in. The kids that were only several steps away from him went completely silent. Alec wondered if they were holding their breath.

"Boys. Come here. Now." The woman said as she looked around and Alec found himself frowning at her. That's not how parents should act unless they wanted to lose their children. Alec knew that he was barely visible from his place next to the truck, he watched as the male moved forward, looking for the two boys.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The man said in a sing-song voice and when he got no answer, his voice changed. "You stupid brats, come here. Now." Alec turned to watch the kids hiding behind his bike, they were curled into each other. Trying to make themselves as small as possible.

"There you are. Jonathan, they're behind the bike." The woman said and the man, Jonathan grinned as he moved to them. Alec's eyes widened as something caught the light from the lowering sun. One thing in Alec's mind was that Jonathan and the woman were not the kids' parents.

Alec lunged forward as Jonathan's arm raised, knife in hand. Stepping in front of the kids, Alec used his arm to block the swing of the knife. He felt the sting of blood being drawn as the knife nicked his forearm. Rotating around Alec reached for the weapon and wrenched it from the man's hand before drawing his own sidearm and aiming the piece to Jonathan' head. It was unloaded but nobody else in the room knew that.

"I suggest you back off unless you want to bleed out." Alec snarled out.

"Really," Jonathan said, sarcasm bleeding from his words. "Oooh, I'm so scared. Give me the kids and nobody gets hurt." Alec felt little arms cling to his legs, small bodies shaking.

"Nah, I'm good. They don't seem to like you." Alec said as he watched the doggy door flap open silently as a large black dog slinked in. Smirking, he turned back to the couple in front of him.

"Jonathan, wait. He's a Lightwood." The woman said as she pulled on his arm. "We're on the Nephilim territory. We have to go before Alec Lightwood gets here." The fear in the woman's voice made the beast running in Alec's veins grin.

"Shit." Jonathan backed up before moving to the door where a Rottweiler sat, sharp teeth on display. The woman screamed as the dog stood, a short snarl, he moved behind them as if to herd the couple out. Alec pulled his phone out as they rushed out of his garage.

"It's me."

"You see them?"

"Follow them out."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Yep." Alec hung up and turned to face the kids who had let out of his legs.

"Please tell me that I hadn't just chased off your parents," Alec said as he realized what might have happened but from the reaction of the kids during the entire stand-off suggested otherwise.

"No." The older boy said. "They tried to grab us when we were walking home from school." Alec nodded.

"Alright, well Jace and Angel should have chased them off my property but to be safe, are your parents still at work?" He asked.

"Dad's still at work, we don't have a mom." The older boy said.

"Okay, can you give me directions? I'll drop you off." Alec said and watched as fear returned to the kids. Alec pulled his phone out again and typed in 9-1-1. "Where does your father work?"

"New York General Hospital." The younger boy squeaked out from behind the older boy.

"Right," Alec tossed the phone to the older boy. "The alarm is set for 30 minutes because that's how long it'll take from starting the car to arriving at the hospital. 9-1-1 is on speed dial and if we are not at the hospital in 30 minutes, call the cops." This seemed to calm the boys enough to nod and follow Alec out of the garage.

-~-

"Sir, what's your name?" The older boy asked when Alec pulled out of the driveway. "I'm Rafael and this is my younger brother Max." Alec's breath hitched in his throat as memories of his own younger brother flashed through his mind. Clearing his throat, Alec briefly looked back at the kids from the rearview mirror.

"Alec." Rafael's eyes widened.

"Are you the person who scared Camille?" He asked and Alec found himself nodding, unable to lie to the kids. "Why?" 

"How old are you?" Alec asked.

"I'm eight, Max is five," Rafael said and Alec tried to come up with a way to explain himself to children.

"Well, I'm just a scary person." That answer seemed to appease the boys.

"I don't think you're scary," Max said as his head dropped onto Rafael's shoulder, eyes closed. All the excitement from the day seemed to have caught up with the younger boy. Alec's eyes widened when his phone appeared on the passenger seat.

"We trust you," Rafael said and Alec nodded as he pulled into a parking space. "Alec," Rafael hesitated for a minute. "could you carry Max? I'm not strong enough to carry him." Alec smiled and nodded, pulling the young boy into his arms. 

As they walked into the building, Alec noticed that nobody looked at him with two kids. "Rafael, didn't you say that your dad worked here?" The boy nodded. "Why hasn't anyone freaked out that I'm with you, seeing as I've never been here with you before." Rafael seemed to understand where Alec's mind was going.

"We just moved here a few weeks ago." He said and Alec nodded. They stopped at the front desk and after being pointed in the direction of offices, Alec stopped at the closed door. A plaque with "Magnus Bane" written on it with bold letters was on the door.

"All right, this is where I'm going to leave." Alec leaned down and dropped Max into Rafael's arms. "Your dad probably wouldn't be happy to see me." Alec turned on his heel and disappeared from view but stopped and leaned against a wall where he'd be able to watch in case their father wasn't in the office.

He watched as Rafael knocked on the door in a unique rhythm and that it swung open and a man had picked both kids up and Alec could imagine that the boys' faces were turning blue from lack of oxygen. Smiling, Alec headed back out to his car.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' reaction to hearing that Camille and Jonathan tried to take his kids and then having them appear at his office several hours later.
> 
> Magnus wonders about the person who saved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all errors are mine!
> 
> Please enjoy! Leave some comments! Thanks! :)
> 
> Also! Thank you to everyone who commented on Chapter One! I loved reading them! I'm so glad that people were enjoying it!
> 
> Chapters will be posted every Monday-ish but I just graduated from college so... celebration chapter!! :P

_Bane,_

_We have your kids._

_You know where to find us, no cops._

_9 pm. Any earlier and you won't like what happens._

_C+J_

Between the note and the phone call from the school about a strange couple picking up his children, Magnus was going out of his mind. He couldn't think straight and couldn't return home because all he would see is his kids playing in the hallways. He had locked himself in his office to wait until the clock chimed 9 pm, he was thankful that his shift had ended at 5 pm.

8:30 pm rolled around when Magnus could hear people talking outside his office, he couldn't make out any of the voices as he was too lost in his panic. But the distinct knocking pattern that came from the other side of the door pushed the fear down. Magnus ran for the door, throwing it open and finding his kids on the other side. He pulled them into his arms and didn't care if anyone was watching him as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Daddy?" Magnus looked down at his youngest son. "Where's Alec?" Max asked as he looked around the office.

"He left Max," Rafael said as pulled away from Magnus.

"But, he got hurt. Raf, the knife hurt his arm." Max cried out.

"So, who's Alec?" Magnus asked.

"He saved us from Camille and Jonathan. We got out of their car and hid in his garage. Jonathan tried to attack us but Alec blocked the knife and scared them away but he got hurt." Max said.

"Okay," Magnus said as he stood up. "we're gonna go home and eat pizza and ice cream. Tomorrow, I want you to tell me where Alec lives, okay?" Both boys nodded and Magnus felt the weight drop from his shoulders. His boys were safe.

-~-

"Daddy?" Max's voice shook him out of his sleep.

"Hey, buddy," Magnus rolled over to face his kid. "What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." Magnus nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the child up on the bed. Moments later, another body climbed up on the bed.

"Rafael, you okay?" Magnus asked and the body behind his nodded. Magnus sighed as he pulled Max into his arms and rolled over so both kids were in front of him and in his arms.

"Do you both want to come with me to Alec's?" He asked and both kids nodded. "All right. Now, back to sleep."

-~-

Stretching, Magnus slowly woke up. The two kids next to him were still in a dead sleep and Magnus smiled. His kids needed to sleep, especially after the day they had yesterday. Pushing himself out of the bed, he headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Pulling the waffle iron out and turning on the radio -so when his kids woke up, they'd know where he was- Magnus spent a good hour dancing around the kitchen as he cooked.

Turning around, he found two pairs of eyes staring at him. Smiling, he pointed to the kitchen table where an assortment of sugary treats was placed along with the first batch of waffles. He placed a glass of orange juice in front of Max and a glass of apple juice in front of Rafael before sitting down with a couple of waffles and a cup of coffee. He watched his kids' pile candy onto the waffles.

"So, can you tell me about Alec?" He asked.

"He's tall and super strong. I think he's taller than you Daddy. He was covered in tattoos, they were really pretty. Camille called him a 'Lightwood'." Max shouted in his excitement. "He was super cool." Magnus wasn't sure why the name Lightwood was familiar to him. "He was super scary too. When he was talking to Camille and Jonathan."

"Yeah, his voice was calm but like too calm," Rafael interjected. "Scary calm."

"Can we go and see him now?" Max asked.

"Yeah, go get dressed and we'll go," Magnus said, happy that he had the day off. He watched as both boys scrambled to their room and he headed into his own.

"Let's go," Max shouted as he ran to the front door, Rafael following him. Magnus chuckled and followed them out the door. As he trailed behind them, he watched as both boys ran down the hallway and stood at the elevator, staring at him impatiently.

"Hurry up Daddy," Max shouted and Magnus jogged to catch up to his children.

Climbing into the car, Rafael was giving directions from the passenger seat while Max chimed in every so often about landmarks that they may or may not have passed at one point. But, when Rafael told him to slow down because the driveway was covered by trees and missable, Magnus wasn't sure what he was expecting but the large building that stood in front of them, tall and domineering was not it. On either side of the driveway were smaller buildings and broken vehicles, loose dogs ran around and people stopped whatever they were doing to stare. Magnus could feel himself becoming nervous.

As he parked next to other cars, hoping that he was out of the way. Magnus looked around, a blond haired male was watching him from the porch of the tall white building, next to him was a shorter girl with fiery hair. In front of an old wooden building, a boy with black hair was underneath a motorcycle and a large black dog was lying down next to him, its head resting on his stretched out leg.

What was this place?

He was becoming even more nervous about meeting this Alec person.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec finally meets.
> 
> But first, Magnus meets Jace and Angel which makes him nervous about meeting Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! All errors are mine!  
> Please enjoy! Leave a comment! Thanks! :)
> 
> Also, Angel is the Rottweiler from the first chapter.
> 
> Did you think I almost forgot to update? Nah, never. Nope. Nada. Never happening :P

Magnus looked around, a blond haired male was watching him from the porch of the tall white building, next to him was a shorter girl with fiery hair. In front of an old wooden building. Another girl with black hair was sitting on one of the roofs, a book sat in her lap as she dangled her leg off of the ledge. Magnus wondered briefly how she got up there. His gaze was drawn from the "roof girl" to a boy who was underneath a motorcycle and a large black dog was lying down next to him, its head resting on his stretched out leg. Magnus found it hard to pull his gaze away from the man under the bike, even if he couldn't see anything else other than long legs with painted on black jeans.

"Can I help you?" The blond haired man was in front of him, hands on hips and hazel eyes burning into his own. Magnus wondered if this person in front of him was Alec, he looked intense enough to be able to fend off Camille and Jonathan. 

"Yes. I'm looking for a person named Alec." Magnus said and watched the man's eyes widen, his whole demeanour changes from protective to hostile. A quick glance at his arms proved that he was not the man Magnus was looking for.

"Why?" The man asked. The dog that had once been napping on the leg of the boy under the motorcycle had woken up and was now in front of Magnus, it wasn't snarling but was unsure.

"I would like to speak to him and explain myself to him, not you. Sorry." Magnus said though he wasn't actually sorry.

"Well, you can't see him without telling me why." The man said. Annoyance danced behind the hazel eyes.

"Jace, calm down." The fiery-haired woman said as she placed her hand on the blond-haired, Jace's bicep, squeezing gently.

"Yeah, yeah," Jace took a deep breath before turning back to Magnus. "What do you want with Alec?"

"I just need to speak with him, he helped-" Magnus was cut off when the boy who had been under the motorcycle was walking towards them, the large dog looked Magnus in the eye before huffing and turning to face the approaching boy. "And who are you?" Magnus asked the boy in front of him. Messy dark hair made deep blue eyes pop. Tattoos were painted onto his ivory skin, some were intricate designs that made no sense to Magnus but others were stunning portraits of dogs. The boy, no man, looked a lot weaker than Jace had. The man turned his back on Magnus to gently pat the dog's head.

"Alec," Max shouted as he jumped onto the man's back. 

This was Alec Lightwood?

Magnus couldn't believe it, the man that his kids had explained as their saviour, the man in front of him wasn't who Magnus pictured. And yet, when Alec turned to face Magnus -with Max clinging to his shoulders- something lurked behind Alec's blue eyes, something demonic.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked Max as he gently pulled the young boy off of his back, dropping him onto his feet. "Jace, Clary, you may leave. Take Angel with you." Magnus watched as Jace and Clary looked between himself and Alec before nodding and calling the dog -Angel, to Jace's side and retreating back to the large white building. Alec turned around and walked back to the motorcycle, Max and Rafael following him without hesitation while Magnus froze. Shaking off the unease, he trailed after his kids.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, unsure on how to start a conversation.

"Yes?" Magus had to suppress a shiver, Alec's voice was deep.

"I," Magnus paused as he tried to figure out his words. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing Max and Rafael from Camille and Jonathan yesterday. When you dropped them off at the hospital, I was going to meet them at the old church to bargain for them, I don't know what they wanted but thank you for saving them before it came to that." He said and watched as Alec just nodded. "I also heard from Rafael and Max that you were injured trying to save them. May I look at the injury?"

"You're welcome, I guess. I'm just surprised that you would come here willingly." Alec stopped whatever he was doing to turn around and face Magnus, stormy blue eyes were watching him. "As for the injury, it's fine."

"What do you mean? I came to say thank you. You saved my kids. But the knife must've drawn blood for the boys to notice, and to draw blood there has to be an injured site."

"All right," Alec stared at Magnus, blue eyes studying him. "You came, you said your piece. Now leave. It isn't safe here for your type."

"My type?"

"Civilian." Alec snapped. "You're a civilian."

"'What?"

"You should leave now." Alec's voice was stiff.

"Aren't you a civilian too?"

"We are  _the Nephilim_ ," Whatever lurked behind Alec's eyes was staring at Magnus, a shudder ran down his spine as he picked up his kids and backtracked to his own car. As he backed out of the driveway, several motorcycles drove past him, a couple of them stopped and watched as Magnus drove away. He didn't calm down until there were several miles between him and the driveway.

 _'We are the Nephilim,'_ Rang through Magnus' mind as he drove. ' _We are the Nephilim.'_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singsong voice* All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Please leave comments! I hope you enjoy! Have any thoughts about what happens next? Ask away! :)
> 
>  
> 
> So, the first part of the this is Alec's POV from when Magnus shows up...

Alec watched as the strange car came to a stop next to the bar. A tall man stretched out from the driver's seat as he looked around the compound. He frowned from his spot behind his bike, the man didn't look like a member of The Circle but that didn't stop the suspicion from rising. Alec nodded his head at Jace to approach the man.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a person named Alec." The man said and Alec froze even though he knew that he was hidden by his bike. Who was this man and how did he know his name? Ale watched Jace as his normally relaxed stature became tense.

"Why?" Jace asked. Alec clicked his tongue and the Rottweiler that had been napping on his shin appeared in from of his face.

"Go see Jace," Alec whispered and Angel huffed before moving towards the standoff.

"I would like to speak to him and explain myself to him, not you. Sorry." The man said, not sounding sympathetic in the slightest. It made Alec smile.

"Well, you can't see him without telling me why." Jace snapped. Alec's smile disappeared as he made eye contact with Clary.

"Jace, calm down," Clary said as she placed her hand on Jace's arm.

"Yeah, yeah," Jace took a deep breath before turning back to the unnamed man. "What do you want with Alec?" Sighing, Alec pulled himself out from under the bike and approached the unknown male.

"I just need to speak with him, he helped-" The man trailed off when his bright eyes focused on Alec. "And who are you?" He asked, his voice turning from annoyance to playful. Alec stared at him, was the man flirting with him? Alec turned away to scratch behind Angel's ear as he willed the red off of his cheeks.

-~-

Alec could hear the roar of engines approaching his territory, the sound to light to be cars. Alec frowned at the thought of who was driving towards the driveway. He turned to focus on the man -who he still hadn't gotten his name- the engines became louder. Angel barked, a warning sound and Alec swore under his breath. He needed the man and his children to leave before the motorcycles arrived. "We are the Nephilim," Alec barked out, he could feel the beast that ran in his veins pushing to be released. Dirty Hands wanted to play. The unnamed man must've seen something in Alec's eyes as he picked up Max and Rafael before backtracking to his car. Alec watched until the man's car disappeared behind the cover of trees before he let himself react to the riders dismounting from their bikes.

Alec stripped off his leather jacket, dropping it onto the handlebars of his own bike. Jace was herding Clary into the Institute to avoid Valentine Morgenstern seeing her. Angel was standing at the base of the stairs, sharp teeth visible. Alec stepped forward, out of the corner of his eye he could see Izzy on the roof of the bar, her rifle braced against her shoulder. She was the picture-perfect vision of "cool, calm and collected" to people who didn't know her but Alec could see the predator lurking beneath the surface.

"Can I help you?" Alec asked the man.

"Yes. I would like to see my daughter." Valentine said.

"Right, and I would have liked supportive parents. We don't all get what we want." Alec snarled out.

"She's my daughter and I have the right to see her."

"She has the right to do as she pleases as she is over the age of 18. I suggest you turn around and get off of my territory." Alec said and Valentine narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see how people are scared of you. How did you get the name "Dirty Hands" anyway? It doesn't fit you." Alec knew what the older man was trying to do but getting under Alec's skin was nearly impossible.

"Alexander, just let Valentine see his daughter." Alec's head snapped to the sound of his father's voice. Behind Valentine stood his parents.

"It's funny that you still think you can control my life." Alec's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**From: Jace Wayland**  
_

_Clary doesn't want to see him. Get rid of him_

_**10:09 AM** _

Alec smiled at the text before turning to face the people in front of him. Around him, he watched as members of the Nephilim stood outside various homes and buildings around his compound. Dogs sat next to them, everyone looked ready for a battle.

"I suggest you leave," Alec said. "All of you."

"Alexander," Robert Lightwood stepped in front of Valentine. "I'm still your father. Do not disrespect me. I was the leader of this family."

"Was. You were. Past tense. But you left the family to join the Circle." Alec stepped forward, towering over his father. "Now, I am the leader of this family. I suggest you listen to me if you want to leave with everything intact." Alec's trigger finger twitched with the anticipation of a shoot out.

"It may be the past tense, but I still have loyalties here." Robert's voice wasn't as strong as it had been.

"Really." Alec raised a brow. "Prove it." There was no doubt in his mind that Robert was lying, anyone that had been loyal to Maryse and Robert had been banished from the Nephilim when Alec had taken over. It seemed that his father wasn't aware of that.

"Hodge," Robert shouted into the open air. Moments went by but nobody came forward.

"Hodge Starkweather was killed several years ago," Izzy said from her perch on the roof.

"Isabelle," Robert said. "How did he die?"

"Alec killed him."

_**From: Jace Wayland** _

_Tell them that Clary doesn't see Valentine as a parent._

_Tell him that her parents are Luke and Jocelyn._

**_10:15 AM_ **

"Oh," Robert stared at Alec. "Valentine, Clary says that you were never her father. She never saw you as her father. Luke is her father. Something you'll never be."

"Alexander, how could you kill Hodge?" Robert said when it was clear nobody was going to say anything.

"Because he tried to kill me. Now," Alec raised his arm, gun in hand. "Get off of my territory. Now." Alec preferred his bow and arrows but a gun still did the job. He watched as the members of the Circle retreated back to their bikes.

"We'll be back. Just so you know." Valentine said as he revved his bike. Alec just sent him a thumbs up as he holstered his weapon.

"That's nice."

_**From: Jace Wayland** _

_You good?_

**_10:23 AM_ **

**_To: Jace Wayland_ **

_Yep. They're gone. Is Clary okay?_

**_10:24 AM_ **

**_From: Jace Wayland_ **

_Yeah, she's fine. Rattled but fine._

**_10:24 AM_ **

**_To: Jace Wayland_ **

_Good._

**_10:25 AM_ **

**_From: Jace Wayland_ **

_You don't sound good._

_I didn't catch everything that happened._

_Alec?_

_Alec?_

_Okay, I'll come find you later. Give you time to cool off or something._

**_10:27 AM_ **

**_To: Jace Wayland_ **

_I'm fine._

_I'll be at the range._

**_10:32 AM_ **

**_From: Jace Wayland_ **

_Okay._

**_10:33 AM_ **


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to not think of the black haired beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess what!  
> All errors are mine!
> 
> Please leave a comment! Read something interesting? Let me know! Read something that didn't make any sense? Let me know! Just wanna say hi? Say Hi! :)
> 
> GUYS, THERE IS SMUT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Guys, I just watched Avengers: Endgame yesterday and I think my brain died or something (good thing these are pre-written weeks before)

Magnus sighed as he pulled into the underground parking lot. Rafael and Max were in the backseat, silently staring into nothing. He felt bad that he had basically ripped the boys away from the person they seemed to look up to the most but the man in question was terrifying and intense but under the murderous demeanour was something calm, especially when Alec looked at the kids. Magnus wanted to return to the compound but something was stopping him, aside from how he had been told to leave, the motorcycles that had pulled up as he was leaving left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sighing, he herded the kids to the elevator and up to the condo. Chairman Meow sat on the other side of the door, tail flicking from side to side as his teal eyes stared.

**_From: Cat_ **

_Madzie wants a sleepover with the boys. I'm fine with it and I offer up my place._

**_1:22 PM_ **

"Boys, Madzie wants to have a sleepover. You guys game?" Magnus asked and watched as Max perked up. Rafael just shrugged.

"I wanna go, Daddy!" Max shouted.

"Is it okay if I stay here, Dad?" Rafael 

_**To: Cat** _

_Max is coming. Rafael is staying with me tonight._

**_1:25 PM_ **

**_From: Cat_ **

_Sounds good. Drop Max off around 4? I'll feed him dinner and I'll drop him back off tomorrow at like noon._

**_1:28 PM_ **

**_To: Cat_ **

_Sounds good to me._

_**1:30 PM**  
_

"Okay, Max. I'm going to drop you off in a few hours okay? Cat is going to feed you and drop you off here tomorrow." Magnus said to the younger Bane child smiled eagerly. "Go pack a bag." The child ran off to his bedroom. Now alone in the kitchen with Rafael and Chairman Meow, Magnus dropped to his knees in front of the child.

"Rafie, what's wrong?" Magnus asked.

"Something was wrong with Alec. He was hurt, I swear but there was a lot of blood. Why didn't you stay and help him? He needed help." Rafael cried and Magnus pulled his son into his arms. "Dad, he was hurt and we just left him there."

"Raf," Magnus whispered. "Alec said that he was okay. He's an adult and as soon as he dropped you and Max off at my office, he probably went and got it looked at. He said not to worry about it, he said that he was fine." Chairman Meow rubbed himself against Rafael's thigh, purring loudly.

"Do you still want to stay here?" Magnus asked and Rafael nodded. "Okay, I'm going to drop Max off at Cat's around four and then we'll order pizza in and watch a movie before going to bed, sound good?" Another nod.

-~-

 

The apartment was quiet. Magnus stared at the roof of his room as he tried to will sleep to take him over but it wasn't happening. Alec's warning was still circling in his mind. Who or what was "Nephilim"? The only other person still awake at twenty to ten would be Jem Carstairs, and he would be the best person to ask seeing as he worked at a library.

_**To: Jem** _

_What is a Nephilim or rather who?_

**_9:39 PM_ **

**_From: Jem_ **

_Where did you hear that?_

_**9:42 PM** _

_**To: Jem** _

_Met someone named Alec_

**_9:45 PM_ **

**_From: Jem_ **

_They're bad news. Especially Alec. Stay away._

**_9:47 PM_ **

**_To:  Jem_ **

_Why?_

**_9:47 PM_ **

**_From: Jem_ **

_Because they are basically the mafia! Seriously Magnus! Don't go near them!_

_Especially Alec! He's bad news! He's also the leader of the Nephilim!_

_**9:48 PM**  
_

_**To: Jem** _

_He saved Rafael and Max yesterday from Camille and Jonathan. He can't be that bad._

**_9:48 PM_ **

**_From: Jem_ **

_..._

_Still, stay away._

**_9:49 PM_ **

 

Magnus stared at his phone. He knew that Jem was right, that he should stay away from the tall, black-haired beauty with painted on jeans but something tugged at his heart with such fierceness that if Magnus hadn't known better, he'd have thought that he was having a heart attack. Sighing, Magnus dropped his phone onto his nightstand before curling into a ball with Chairman tucked into his stomach. Sleep finally came for him.

-~-

 

Magnus groaned as the body in front of him sank to their knees, hot breath against his stomach. Hands gripped Magnus's hips at the hot breath lowered, creating trail south. Magnus's hand reached forward and tangled themselves into dark hair as his cock entered a hot cavern. A tongue tested the tip before creating its own trail down to his balls. A hand that had been resting on his hip moved and cupped Magnus. Another groan ripped from his throat, after another beat, Magnus's grip tightened in the dark locks before trusting himself into the other's throat. Magnus came fast and...and...and...

-~-

Magnus groaned as he threw his head back against the pillow, breath coming out in short pants as he tried to get air into his lungs. The clock next to him read 2:30 AM and Magnus swore as he realized he needed a long cold shower. Pulling himself out of his bed as soon as his heart stopped thumbing against his chest, he headed into the bathroom. Magnus sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy blue towel draped over his head as he slowly made his way back to his bed. His body was sore and he was tired but Magnus knew that he should probably change the sheets around before climbing back into his bed. A quick detour to the linen closet, Magnus grabbed the soft gold sheets before turning around. A shadow moved underneath the towel making Magnus pull the fabric off of his head and he stared into green eyes before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously I need feedback on this chapter. I don't write smut so this was an attempt. Seriously, let me know how it came across. Did it make sense? Was it too much or not enough?
> 
> Also, sorry that it's so short...


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rafael's pov)
> 
> Rafael wakes in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine.
> 
> Leave a comment! :)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Also, um... I don't know. Continue :P Oh! I forgot if I gave Max and Rafael ages so, Max is five (and so is Madzie) and Rafael is ten.

Rafael Bane groaned as he slowly woke up, his bladder was screaming at him. Silently, he moved his legs to drop off the side of the bed but frowned when something stopped his limbs from moving. It took a moment for his sleep-infused brain to catch up but panic took hold when it did. A chain was wrapped around his ankles, tethering him to the wall. Thick metal cuffs dug into the sensitive flesh. Rafael's eyes widened as he tried to keep the panic was raising any further, where was he? Looking around, he could see his father's body on a mattress that had seen better days. Magnus was still asleep -Rafael could see the gentle rise and fall of his dad's chest, being with his father help until he realized that Max was nowhere to be seen. Rafael tried to get his breathing under control as he fought through the panic, the last thing that he wanted to do was pass out when he had no idea where he was.

His mind was slow but when it finally caught with him and produced the previous night's -at least he hoped it was the previous night- memories. Max was safe, he was with Auntie Cat and Madzie, away from here, wherever here was. Rafael took a deep breath as he tried to think of a plan but nothing was coming to him until he was able to get out of the chains. He hoped that his dad would wake up soon, Magnus would know what to do.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice from his left startled the young boy. "Don't worry about you Daddy, he's just be drugged up." Rafael turned to face the new person. Tall -though not as tall as Magnus- and dark-skinned, the new person in the room made Rafael's skin crawl. "You're here because we needed something to keep him in line. Now, how about you tell me where your darling little brother is." Rafael made a face.

"W-why would I tell you?" He had to be strong, he had to wait until his dad woke up or someone noticed that they were missing.

"Because," The man stepped closer. "if you don't when I find him..." He trailed off but thumbed the gun that was strapped to his thigh.

"N-no! He's safe where he is, you'll never find him." Rafael shouted and pain erupted across his cheek.

"Really." He leaned closer. "Are you sure?" Rafael nodded his head and collected enough saliva in his mouth, launching the spitball into the strange man's face.

"Leave my brother alone," Rafael shouted.

"Raj," A new voice entered the room, one that Rafael was unfortunately familiar with. "Stop scaring the poor boy," Camille said as she stepped into the room. "The boss wants to see you." Raj nodded and with a quick pat to Rafael's cheek -the same one that he had backhanded earlier- sashayed out of the room.

"Now," Camille turned to face him. "I'm going to unchain you. You're probably scared out of your mind and want to be with your daddy." Camille leaned forward and unlocked the cuffs. "But, if I come back into this room and find you trying to escape. Well, I won't ruin the surprise but just know that you won't like it." Rafael didn't move until the door was shut and only he and Magnus were the only ones in the room.

"Daddy." Rafael cried as he climbed onto the dirty mattress. "Wake up." Nothing. Curling under his dad's arm, Rafael tried to go back to sleep but the screaming in his bladder had gotten worse. Looking around the room, he found a bucket in the corner and a small window with bars across it. With a sigh, he slinked over to the bucket.

-~-

He had to think of something, anything. Rafael frowned as he circled the room for the hundredth time but nothing jumped out at him. The room was impossible to break out of.

 _C'mon Bane, think of something. Think like Alec, what would he do?_ Rafael thought to himself as he made another loop around the room.  _Think._ His eyes were drawn to the window again. Wherever they were being kept, it was meant for an adult, not an eight-year boy. Maybe, just maybe he could slip between the bars, break the window and run. Using the bed, Rafael gripped one of the bars and squeaked when it gave way under his grasp. Falling onto the bed with a metal bar in his hand, he stared at the space that it came from. It was right next to the wall and with the lowering sun, unless someone got close, nobody would know. Rafael stashed it under the mattress.

"Boy." Raj's voice made him jump again. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering what time it is."

"Why? Missing your favourite tv show?" Raj sneered, Rafael turned to face him. Was this his chance? Could he hurt someone?  _Be like Alec, just this once. You can do it. Dad will be fine. Get out and get Alec. Alec. Alec will help._ Gripping the cool metal in his head, he hid it in the waistband of his pyjama pants before making his way over to Raj.

"What are you doing?" Raj asked.

"This."  _Be like Alec._ Rafael pulled the bar from behind him and swung it at Raj's face, the pipe connected with the adult's temple and with the momentum caused from the swing, Raj's head collided with the wall. Rafael watched as the man crumpled into a pile. With one look back at his dad and a silent prayer that he would be okay, Rafael ran into the hallway. 

It was empty and he was at the end, silently running towards the opening, he made sure to stop before passing any open door but nobody seemed to be around. Stopping at the end of the hallway, he peered around the corners. What looked like a front door was to his left but down the right was a dining room and he could hear people chattering.  _Alec. Be like Alec._ Silently, he tiptoed to the door. Keeping his back pressed to the wall, memories of action movies that he watched when his dad thought he was asleep crept into his mind. James Bond was his favourite -right after Alec, his own James Bond.

By the time he got to the door, he could breathe. Just a little further.

"Hey." Rafael froze as the door opened. "We're here." An older couple walked into the house, the door blocking him from view. His heart was beating so fast that he wasn't sure how nobody else could hear it. He made a run for it, creeping around the couple and dashing out the door -to the left to avoid being seen from the door. Rafael didn't stop running until he couldn't see the house behind him. He didn't hear anything behind him but knew that the moment someone noticed that he was gone, Camille would send people looking and the forest would be the first place they searched.

Sticking to what might have been a greenbelt, Rafael skipped the first three houses he passed by. Choosing the fourth when he found an old woman in the backyard.

"Excuse me?" Rafael looked over the fence. "I got lost...my parents were visiting friends and I went into the forest and now I don't know how to get back, may I use your phone?" He asked when the old woman looked up. Rafael didn't know why he lied, maybe because there was a chance that the woman wouldn't believe him or that if he said it, it would make everything true.

"Of course dear." The old woman said as she pointed to the gate. "Come through the gate and I'll get my phone for you." Rafael did as the woman said and thanked her went she passed over a cell phone. Dialling Cat's number from memory, he waited until the woman picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked.

"Cat, it's Rafael." He covered the speaker of the phone before looking at the woman. "Sorry, where am I?"

"New Rochelle, dear." 

"Cat, I'm in New Rochelle. I need you to get here..." He rattled off the address as the woman gave it. "I'll explain everything when you get here. Please hurry." He hung up when Cat told him that she was climbing into her car with Max and Madzie.

"Thank you," Rafael said as he handed the phone back to the woman. "Um, is it all right if I stay here until Cat arrives?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear."

-~-

With another thank you to the woman, Rafael climbed into the Cat's car. Max and Madzie were asleep in the backseat.

"Explain, now," Cat said as she started driving, Rafael looked at the clock. 10:43 AM read back to him. Sighing, he told her everything he remembered from waking up to hitting Raj with the pipe to escaping and meeting the woman.

"Okay. I need you to press 1 on speed dial." Cat said as she handed Rafael her cell phone. "Put it on speaker too."

"Lightwood." Alec's calm voice came through the phone.

"Alec, it's Cat. Are you at the compound?" 

"Yes."

"Good. I'll explain when I get there but I need your help."

"Cat, I'm not taking your money. You're like family to us." Alec said but hummed his agreement that he'd stay at the compound until she arrived.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina tells Rafael about how she met Alec and the Nephilim. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes:  
> 1) sorry about this later in the day update, I was called into work and I couldn’t actually update   
> 2) updates will be posted later on Mondays -when i get home from work
> 
> So. You should know by now that all errors are mine!
> 
> Leave a comment or two!
> 
> :)  
> P.s this is literally just a filler chapter because my mind wasn't working well enough to come up with something substantial
> 
> Follow me on IG: @lynzfreeski and my booktube IG @ofbooksanddogs (I'm starting a booktube channel next month :) )

 "Cat," Rafael asked from the passenger seat. "how do you know Alec?" He watched as Cat stowed her phone in the cup holder next to her.

"Alec and his siblings have been friends of mine for years." She said and Rafael knew that there was more to that story.

"How?" Rafael really wanted to know more about the man that had saved him. Another glimpse into the back seat told him that the younger children were still asleep.

"Rafael. I-" Cat paused and Rafael looked at her. "fine. Remember when I first adopted Madzie? You would have been around six or so." Rafael nodded and Cat continued on. "Well, adopting Madzie wasn't actually something that I set out to do." As Cat continued on with her tale, she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell Rafael everything that had transpired four years ago; some of it was too disturbing for a ten-year-old. Catarina herself didn't know the full story on how Alec had originally met Madzie.

"So, well. Four years ago, I met someone named Alexander Lightwood. He's super brave and when he was wherever he was -he never told me-, he found a little girl. This little girl was about a year old, her black hair was matted to her head. Do you remember how Max was when Magnus brought him home? The scared look in his blue eyes." Cat said and Rafael nodded. "Well, that was Madzie." Rafael's eyes widened.

"I don't remember that."

"Because, when Alec brought Madzie to the States; you, Max and your father were still living in Europe. Anyways, Alec was rushed into the hospital-"

"Wait, Alec Lightwood?" Cat smiled and nodded. "He saved Max and me from Camille and Jonathan."

"That sounds like Alec, he has a soft spot for children. Anyways, Alec was hurt but there was a small girl clinging onto him like he was her life force. This small child refused to let go of Alec until this red-headed girl showed up, the child slowly reached out for the newcomer. As soon as she was out of the way, we were able to help Alec heal." Cat pulled into a familiar looking road. "After Alec woke up, the police came and they asked him where Madzie came from, where her parents were and how he got injured in the first place. Alec said that Madzie's real mom and dad died and that he was named her guardian."

"How did Alec get hurt?"

"He said that it was because he was with Madzie's parents when they died, but something is still off about that. His injuries weren't the same as Madzie's. Still, Alec asked if I could take Madzie in because he didn't have the ability to take a child in." Cat pulled into a driveway, travelling from smooth pavement to bumpy countryside back road woke Madzie and Max.

"Mommy?" Madzie asked from the backseat. "is Uncle Alec okay?"

"Yes, honey. He's fine but we need Uncle Alec's help to make Uncle Magnus better."

"Is Uncle Magnus okay?" Madzie asked and Cat could see the fear in Max's eyes.

"Some really mean people are talking to Uncle Magnus and he wants to go home," Cat said as she parked next to the Institute's front steps, she also pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her boss explaining that Magnus was really sick and that he would be taking a couple of days off of work. Cat was glad that she was already taking a week off of work.

Cat watched as a Clary and Jace walked out of the front door of the old church, confusion written across their faces until they made eye contact with Cat. She climbed out of the car and nodded at the couple.

"I need to talk to Alec."

"Yes," A deep voice made Catarina jump and spin around to face Alec.

"Alec!" The three children shouted as they ran at the dark haired male. Alec caught them in his arms as he spun them around. Cat had to laugh, people who didn't know Alec thought that he was a monster but get the man in a room with family, children or dogs, he turns into a big teddy bear.

"Hey, kids. I need to talk to Cat and Rafael, why don't you go play with Uncle Jace and Aunty Clary?" Alec suggested and Madzie nodded rapidly before dragging Max towards the couple that was standing next to Cat.

"Alec?" Rafael asked.

"Not here, come on." Alec turned on his heel and walked to one of the homes that lined the long driveway. In front of the door was a large black dog wearing a bright pink bandana and a small white dog. Cat reached to scratch the dogs behind their ears.

"Rafael, meet Angel. She's a Rottweiler and this guy is Zeus. He's a Bull Terrier." Cat said and Rafael reached out to pet the dogs.

"Alright," Alec said as he stepped around them, the dogs following him into the home. Cat and Rafael trailed after, their eyes widening as they took in the living room. "Make yourselves at home. There's juice in the fridge and fresh coffee on the counter." Alec sat down on the oversized chair, another dog -this one looked like a giant cloud, Cat couldn't remember the breed- climbed onto Alec's lap.

"Rafael, why don't you tell me what you know." The dark haired man prompted.

"Well, I remember going to bed and waking up in a strange room. Dad was on the other side of the room but he was still asleep. Another man walked in and said mean stuff about Max, I got out of there when I hit the strange man in the head with a pipe...but I had to leave Dad there. He was tied to the bed and-" Rafael choked on air as he started to tear up.

"Rafael, don't worry. I'm going to save your Dad." Rafael looked up and watched as something shimmered behind Alec's blue eyes. It looked like something out of a horror movie but Rafael couldn't bring himself to be scared of Alec. Even if the only word that Rafael could think of to describe the look was demonic.

"Cat, I need you to stay here with the boys and Madzie. Jace, Clary and Izzy will stay here as well. I'm taking Lydia and Zeus with me. We'll be back by tomorrow morning at the latest." Alec said as he stood up, a cell phone in his hand was calling Lydia and the two watched as Alec disappeared out of the building. The cloud dog sat on the couch that Alec had been sitting on, his honey brown eyes stared at them.

-~-

Alec threw his leg over the seat before revving the engine. Lydia Branwell sat in the blackout Jeep behind him. Stretching, Alec could feel the familiar weight of his bow and quiver on his back and the presence of his dagger and gun strapped to this thighs.

Dirty Hands was ready to come out and play.

A shiver of excitement ran through Alec.

Blood would stain the ground when he was done.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK OF UNCONSENTUAL SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Magnus learns some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All. Errors. Are. Mine! :)
> 
> So, I wasn't lying when I said this was a slow burn... what is this, chapter eight?

 

Magnus groaned as the pain in his head intensified. He blinked as he tried to convince his eyes to work in the dark room. Magnus jumped when he realized that whatever room he was in was not in his apartment and he sat up in the bed that he was in -well if the ratty mattress that he was on could be called that- looking around, he found that he was in a small room with two old mattresses tossed onto the floor. Whoever had been in the other one must have been short, possibly a child. As the thought crossed his mind, Magnus's eyes bounced around the room as he tried to find Rafael.

"With any luck," Magnus muttered to himself. "they didn't think to grab-"

"Rafael?" Magnus's head shot up at the sound of a new person's voice.

"Where's my son?" Magnus shouted at the new man in the room. "What did you do with him?"

"Nothing. I didn't touch him."' Lie. Magnus could read the lie off of the stranger, it must have been the sadistic grin. "My boss did though." Magnus felt his blood run cold. Magnus launched himself off of the mattress, charging the unknown man. He made it ten feet from the bed before being yanked back.

"What?" Magnus looked down to find a metal surrounding his ankle.

"Ha. You thought we'd just let you have free range of this place?" The man asked. "Anywho, I'm going to go get my boss. She'll deal with you." Magnus watched the man as he all but danced out of the cell. Magnus frowned, trying to find his way out.

-~-

Rafael looked around the compound, the main road was lined with buildings and at the very end was a large building that looked like a church. He could see Cat. Madzie and Max speaking with a blond haired man and a woman with fiery hair. A woman with long brown hair was sitting on the roof of one of the building, beside her was a large black dog and Rafael wondered how she had gotten the dog up there. 

"Rafael," Cat's voice called out to him. "come here for a second." Rafael nodded and moved towards the church.

"Hi," The orange haired woman knelt down. "my name is Clary and this guy is Jace." She said and Rafael stuck his hand out to shake.

"I'm Rafael, how do you know Alec?"

"Well," The man, Jace started. "I'm Alec's adopted brother and Clary here is my girlfriend." A noise came from behind Rafael causing him to spin around.

"And I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. I'm Alec's younger sister." The woman who had been on the roof was now in front of him.

"Do you think that Alec will be able to help my Dad?" Rafael asked.

"Of course." Isabelle gave him a giant smile and Rafael couldn't find it in him to doubt her.

-~-

Magnus frowned as time went by and nobody returned to the room, he had followed the chain to the wall and found that it was a attached to a metal fxture in the wall. Sighing, he was glad that Max had gone over to Cat's for the night, he would have never wished this on his kids. The more he thought of Max, the more he worried about Rafael. The older boy had been with him when whoever had broken into his apartment, he hoped that whoever had kiddnapped him hadn't thought about finding his eldest son. He frowned as he leaned against the wall, letting his knees buckle as he let his mind wander, desperate to find a way back to his children.

"Oh," A woman's voice came from the door, a voice so familiar that it made Magnus gag. Looking up, he groaned when he spotted Camille in the doorway. "how the mighty have fallen. I seem to remember you telling me that you'd have, "fall into my clutches". Seems like you were wrong my love." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm not your love." Magnus spat.

"Are you still upset about the Russian? He didn't mean anything. Plus, you weren't paying the any attention to me." She said it without any remorse.

"Camille, you cheated on me and not just with the Russian." Magnus stopped to regain his temper. "Now, what did you do with Rafael?"

"Rafael? I'm sorry, I don't kow anyone of that name." Camille said as she tapped a manicured nail againt her lip.

"Right, like I'd believe that. Remember when you tried to kidnap them and chased them onto Nephilim territory?" Magnus snarled out as Camille just shrugged.

"See, I just don't care. I don't care about your darling Rafael or the ever-curious Maxwell. Magnus, my love. I just want you."

"You want me? For what. To keep me locked in this dungon? To come to you at your beck and call?" Magnus asked, scarcasm dripping from his words. He frowned as Camille came to a stop in front of him, a soft hand rub his cheek.

"A little bit more than just that." Camille said with a smirk as she pulled-Magnus' eyes widened at the sight of the ballgag in her hand. "I want you as my in home whore. Wouldn't you just be so lovely dressed in silks and and ropes." Camille licked her lips.

"No." Magnus bit out.

"Honey," A new voice startled Magnus, turning his head to face to where Camille had been standing moments before.

"Jonathan, dear. This is Magnus, I was telling you about him."

"Ah, right. The one that you want to keep because he's and quote, "good in bed"?" Jonathan asked and Camille nodded rapidly. 

"Yep. Isn't he just," Camille paused. "Delicious." The hand that had previously been on Magnus' cheek was slowly traveling downwards, coming to rest on his belt buckle. Licking her lips again, Camille leaned close to Magnus' ear. "I really wish that I could start right now, I can feel you becoming excited." The hand moved slightly lower. "So excited."

"Fuck!" Camille shouted when Magnus' head connected with her forehead. An alarm sounded throughout the building causing Camille and Jonathan to jump away from Magnus.

"Someone's broken in." Camille yelled as she sprinted out of the room and away from eyesight. Jonathan turned to face Magnus once more.

"Now, I don't know why but Camille really wants you and I like it when my baby has a toy to play with but you, I don't want you to play with her." Someone called for Jonathan. "The next time I return, I will kill you and just blame it on whoever has broken into the proporty. Make peace with that." Jonathan disappeared out the door.

Magnus bit his lip and pulled on the chain a little harder.

-~-

Magnus heard a commotion outside the room, someone screamed and the door swung open. Magnus raised his hands above his head to try and protect himself from Jonathan making good on his word but no blow came. Peeking out from behind his arms, he was surprised to see a young woman standing in front of him. Her arms were marked in tattoos and she held a gun in her hand.

"Who are you?" He croaked out.

"Lydia. I'm here to save you." Another shout came from behind the woman, Magnus watched as she was to slow to spin around. He waited for blood to cover his face but again, nothing happened. Magnus watched as the man who had been in the perfect place to cut Lydia down collapsed, an arrow stuck out of his eye while another was lodged deep into his chest. Magnus' eyes went wide.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Lydia said as she used the gun to break the chain against the wall. Tapping the ear piece, she spoke again but not to him, "We're coming out."

Magnus followed the trajectory of the arrows. In the trees sat a man, his body tethered to trunk of the large pine tree.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 11:30pm on Sunday but I don't know when I'm getting home on Monday, so here's an early-ish update. also, I don't know what the chapter summary is, so there's that...have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you know that all the errors are mine?

They moved silently through the forest, silent footfalls and steady breathing. Nothing was heard as Lydia Branwell and Alec Lightwood ran towards the mansion that contained Magnus Bane.

"What are we going to do?" Lydia asked as she and Alec approached the treeline that surrounded the Belcourt Mansion.

"Well," Alec turned to face her. "bring the wrath of the Lightwoods down on the house." Lydia could see the demon that lurked in Alec's mind as it peeked out is his blue eyes.

"Damn right." She said. "Do you want me to charge it while you pick them off from a tree."

"Yep." Alec turned away from her to stare at the surrounding trees. "Bring a couple of bombs and place them on the outside of the mansion before you get inside. It'll give me a little bit more firing room."

"Of course. See you on the flip side." Lydia smiled as she ran towards the building, using the blind spot created by several trees covering the mansion's North wall.

 

Alec scanned the trees, the taller ones becoming thin and unreliable to hang off of. Sighing, he glanced around again before finding a tree that had a clear shot at the mansion, the old pine tree was tall and unmoving. Perfect, Alec thought. Scaling the tree, Alec planted himself against the trunk, unravelling his safety line from his quiver and tethering himself to the tree.

"Ready whenever you are Lydia," Alec says to the empty air around him, his bow at the ready and his arrow nocked. The explosion made Alec smile as he pulled back on the string and let an arrow fly.

"Alec!" Lydia's voice in his earpiece said. Alec tracked her and found her surrounded. Arrows planted themselves in the chests of the men surrounding her. "Thank you!" Lydia pushed herself forward, guns drawn and at the ready.

 

"Magnus Bane," Lydia said as she walked into the room. "Alec, I got him and I'm bringing him back to the compound. Are you going to follow?"

"No. I need to find two people, head back. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Very well. Alec, do not play with your food."

"Can't hear you over the sound of blood spilling."

 

Alec dropped down from the tree and sprinted into the mansion, he knew that Magnus was safe now. Dirty Hands was gripping at Alec's soul, shaking and screaming to be let out and Alec handed control over.

The bow drawn and an arrow nocked, Alec moved forward and vanished into the building. 

People were running around, screaming at each other while others were barking orders at each other. Alec stuck to the shadows, avoiding being seen while navigating his way through the building as he tried to find the two people Dirty Hands was interested in watching as their blood created a river.

Brown hair entered his gaze and Alec watched as Camille and Jonathan walked fully into his view. A demonic grin climbed onto his lips as he drew back on the string, letting arrows fly.

**-~- TWO WEEKS LATER! -~-**

Magnus sighed as he wandered down the sidewalk, he could feel eyes on him but every time he stopped and looked around all he could see was the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn. It had been two weeks since he had woken up in the room at the hands of Camille and Jonathan, two weeks of consistently checking over his shoulder as he tries to spot Camille or Jonathan in the shadows. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" A female voice shouted as Magnus felt his shoulder collide with another.

"Sorry," Magnus looked down and saw a dark-haired woman with tattoos circling around her visible skin.

"Hey, Magnus, right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. How?"

"Oh, right. I'm Alec Lightwood's younger sister. I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy." Magnus' mind slowly started to catch up as he made the similarities between the siblings.

"Hi. Speaking of Alec, Cat said that he was one of the people that came to my rescue, I mean I met, Lydia Branwell."

"Yes, he stayed at the mansion while Lydia took you home. He'll be happy to know that you're okay...you are okay, right?" Magnus could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Great!" Izzy smiled. "Oh, here." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket as well as a pen, he watched as she scribbled down. "This is Alec's number. He'll want to know how you're doing." She gave him another thousand-watt smile before turning away. "One more thing before I leave, you don't have to worry about Camille and Jonathan anymore."

"Are they..." He couldn't say the word.

"Ask Alec. He'll be able to tell you properly." She vanished into the crowd, leaving Magnus to stare at the place she had once been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter that went everywhere...
> 
> AHHHHH I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! PLEASEEEE


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus texts Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are still mine
> 
> Literally just a chapter of texts between Magnus and Alec

**From: Unknown**

Hey

**_10:23 AM_ **

 

**To: Unknown**

Who is this?

**_10:43 AM_ **

 

**From: Unknown**

Your sister didn't tell you that she gave someone your number?

That's not safe.

**_10:44 AM_ **

 

**To: Unknown**

No.

Who are you?

_**10:54 AM** _

 

**From: Unknown**

First, you are terrible at texting

Second, it's Magnus Bane

_**10:55 AM** _

**To: Unknown**

Why would Izzy give you my number?

I'm busy. I'll reply when I reply

_**11:05 AM** _

**From: Unknown**

Well, if I told you what she told me then I would have to kill you :P

_**11:06 AM** _

**To: Unknown**

I wish you luck on trying to kill me.

You wouldn't be the first

_**11:20 AM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

Excuse me?

_**11:21 AM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

What?

_**11:32 AM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

People actually try to kill you?

_**11:33 AM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

Yes

_**12:00 PM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

Why?

Well, I guess I can see why, because you did jump headfirst into danger to save me

_**12:03 PM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

How are you doing now? Isabelle said that you're feeling fine

_**12:15 PM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

I'm not sleeping properly, neither is Rafael. 

Also, I never got to thank you for saving me

So,

Thank you

_**12:17 PM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

Actually Lydia saved you

_**12:20 PM** _

__

**From: Magnus Bane**

She told me that you were providing cover and you have incredible aim with that bow of yours

_**12:21 PM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

Thanks

_**12:23 PM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

So, can I ask you our for dinner or something to really say thank you for saving me?

_**12:23 PM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

Lydia saved you though!

_**12:30 PM** _

**From: Magnus Bane**

She did and I thanked her but black hair and blue eyes are my favourite combination

_**12:31 PM** _

**To: Magnus Bane**

Izzy here, Alec will meet you at the restaurant on 5th at 8 pm tomorrow. Dress comfortably

_**12:50 PM** _

 

**From: Magnus Bane**

Sounds lovely, dear. I shall be there at 8 pm tomorrow.

I suspect Alec is coloured a lovely shade for red right now.

_**12:52 PM** _

 

**To: Magnus Bae**

Oh, he is! Hahahaha

_**12:55 PM** _


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the relationship between the Lightwood siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just a filler chapter. Next week's update will be...well, you're just gonna have to wait :P I promise you'll love it!

Alec Lightwood swore as he read the text messages from his phone that he did not send to Magnus Bane. The culprit -his dear little sister, Isabelle- had signed the texts and after a quick wave, had disappeared out of the door. Alec sighed as he gave chase after the woman, leaping over his desk and rushing out of the door and into the almost empty courtyard. He could see Izzy running towards the stables. Alec could feel the demon that lurked in his mind reach out in the need to give chase to the prey but once it realized who he'd be chasing, it retreated back to the back of Alec's mind.

He sighed as he chased after his sister, his footfalls silent against the Earth's floor as he crept around the corner of the doors. He could see the heads of several horses and laughed when they all pointed to where his sister was hiding.

"I wonder where Izzy went," Alec asked into the silent air, a stifled giggle came from the far corner of the barn. A smirk graced his lips as he silently stepped towards her hiding place. "Gotcha." He said and chuckled when his sister let out a scream that shorted into a high pitched laugh as his fingers found her sides

"Okay," Izy shouted. "You win. Just stop tickling me!" She screeched out.

"Why should I? You stole my phone and sent multiple texts to a certain doctor, why should I stop?" He asked.

"Stop!" Izzy shouted as she squirmed around as she tried to hide from Alec's long fingers. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it!" A ring broke out through the barn causing Alec to sigh as he backed away from his sister.

"We're not done with this conversation." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, I'm glad that I sent those texts to Magnus!" Izzy danced away from Alec as she ran out of the barn and towards her own weapons.

"God, I really don't want to deal with these people today," Jace said as Alec came out of the barn, the blond falling into step next to him. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"You know why Jace. I took over the Nephilim, not you, not Izzy. Me."

"But you were the obvious choice. Of course, Izzy and I wouldn't want it." Jace said and Alec raised a brow, not quite believing his brother's words but not wanting to fight with him. "C'mon, let's go deal with these people and then we can do a movie night or something."

"Yeah," Alec said as he spied Izzy on the roof, her rifle propped up against a small block. Angel, the Rottweiler sat in the middle of the long driveway, muzzle raised to show off her sharp canines. Beside her sat his other dog, Raziel -a tall German shepherd- who didn't need to show his sharp teeth to be terrifying. His fur missing in places with pale scars showing, part of his left ear was missing and his right eye was glazed over. The old dog had a steady glare towards the vehicle approaching.

"Here we go," Jace muttered angerly.

"Where's Clary?" Alec asked when he couldn't find the girl with fiery hair.

"Hiding in the Institute. In the off chance that Valentine is in this car, she didn't want to face him." Jace said and Alec nodded as he watched his mother step out of the car. The woman looked like an older version of Izzy but the look of disgust that was painted across her face made Maryse Lightwood look much older than she really was.

"Alexander, what the hell were you doing at the Belcourt Mansion?" Maryse shouted angerly. Alec groaned but stood his ground.

"I don't see why I have to tell you. Nor, do I see why I'd need to ask for permission to do anything. As I have told you, you no longer own me. I suggested you get off of my property." Alec said, keeping his voice strong and unwavering. His gaze was fully focused on his mother, waiting for the bust of anger.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you will give control of the Nephilim to Jace Wayland. He is the rightful leader. You are nothing but a disgrace, you turned your back on your family! Your very existence-"

"Maryse, shut up!" Jace shouted and Alec was able to breathe. "As I told you when you and Robert gave up control of the Nephilim. I. Don't. Want. It. Alec is the rightful leader. Now, I will only tell you this once. Leave." He growled out. The woman's eyes widened and the brothers watched as she spun on her heel before retreating back to the vehicle, head held high as she tried to keep her dignity.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked when the car disappeared from their view.

"Fine." Alec spun around and reached out to scratch Raziel's head. "I'm going to the range. Raz is coming with me. I'll be back later."

"Alec," he stopped walking but didn't turn to face Jace. "you do know that Maryse is wrong, right?" Alec just shrugged before disappearing from view as he took a side trail to the shooting range.

 

"Is he going to be okay? What did she fucking say to him?" Izzy asked as he appeared next to Jace. "I'm going to kill her, I swear."

"I don't think he's totally okay. Honestly, I think he needs someone that he can bare it all too and as much as I hate to say it, I don't think that's going to be us."

"Did she say something?"

"She brought up Alec's sexuality and the fact that he left home with Lydia for those three years."

"I'm going to kill her. I swear to whatever God is listening."

"Yeah, I think that I'll be joining you on that one."

"Did he go to the range?" Izzy asked and Jace nodded. "Well, I think we should go sit on the benches and watch, he shouldn't be alone." Jace nodded.

"Sir," Jace and Izzy stopped before they could head down the same trail that Alec had disappeared down.

"Yes?" Jace asked the Nephilim member.

"The patrol reported back. So far, everything is okay. Nobody is looking for Mr. Magnus Bane." The man said before disappearing into one of the many buildings that covered the compound.

"Well, that should make Alec feel a little bit better..." Izzy muttered and Jace nodded as he followed her down the trail after their wayward brother.

 

When they got to the range, Alec was standing in the far corner bow drawn and arrow nocked. Jace wondered how long his brother had been standing there without firing. The targets were several yards away, half hidden by the surrounding bushes and trees.

Raziel, Alec's oldest friend was lying behind his Master, head on his large brown paws as he watched Alec with an alertness that made Jace feel better about letting Alec disappear alone for a few moments. Raziel would look after him.

"Jace," Izzy whispered and he turned to face the dark haired woman. She nodded towards the bench that was behind the older Lightwood sibling. Raziel looked up at Jace and Izzy moved to sit down. Deeming that they were not a threat, he lowered his head back down and trained his intense honey brown eyes back to face Alec.

"Is he okay?" Izzy whispered and Jace shook his head.

"No," He watched as Alec let go of the arrow. "he's upset and frustrated." The arrow dug itself into the wood of the target. The sound was so loud that Jace knew that Alec would have a problem removing the projectile from its lodging. "We'll give him a moment to get his frustrations out with archery but because this is Alec that we're talking about, we're going to have to pull him away before he shreds his arm." Jace sighed as he remembers the many times that he had found his brother stitching up his own arm.

They watched as several arrows became lodged in their targets, they noticed that the targets that Alec was aiming for were becoming further and further away. As time slowly ticked by, they watched as Alec's arms started to shake but they didn't step in until Jace stopped that first drop of red that dripped from the archer's arm.

"Alec," Jace said cautiously as if he were talking to a scared animal. The taller male didn't look up.

"Alec?" He tried again, another arrow flew and more blood dripped.

"Alexander." Jace all but shouted and Alec jumped before turning to face his siblings.

"What?" He asked as if he couldn't feel that his arm was bleeding -though knowing Alec, he probably could but just didn't care.

"Time to go back," Izzy said as she stood to pull her older brother to follow her but he refused to budge. "Raziel?" She looked at the dog who stood up and gently bumped Alec's knees to force the older male to take a step forward. Izzy used to momentum to pull Alec with her and back through the path they had taken hours before.

Izzy sat Alec on his bed before pulling his comforter back, under his bed was a first aid kit that she pulled out to use the wrap to stop the bleeding. "Try to get some sleep," Izzy said as she pushed Alec onto the black sheets of the king-sized bed and pulled the deep blue comforter over top of her emotionally tired brother. He seemed to sink into the bed and sighed deeply as Raziel curled up at the bottom of his bed, keeping his feet warm. "Goodnight big brother." She gently kissed his forehead.

"Night Iz..." His voice slurred as he fell asleep. Izzy smiled before scratching Raziel's ears and ducking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Alec's best friend, Raziel the German shepherd. This dog also holds a key to Alec's past that Maryse is so pissed off about. Expect more from Raziel in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Raziel was inspired by John Wick 3 and Hallie Berry's character and more specifically, her relation with her dogs. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want more from Angel the Rottweiler.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next week!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their date only for Maryse and Robert to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me :P  
> Just a cute date that ends up ruined because of Maryse and Robert...or maybe not that ruined.

Alec woke with a start, the sound of gunfire ringing in his ears but the room he was in was silent. Reaching over with a shaking hand, he turned on his lamp. A warm glow was cast around the room, honey eyes stared at Alec. Reaching forward, Alec hooked his hands under the Shepherd's legs, gently pulling the dog towards him. Raziel dropped his head onto Alec's shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. Alec could feel his heart slowing down as he tried to match Raziel's own breathing.

"Thanks, boy," Alec muttered into the coarse fur. "Thank you." Alec felt wetness lick up his cheek.

"Alec," A voice entered the room making him jump, looking up he found his sister staring at him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, away from Alec's shaking form.

"I'm fine," Alec said as he pushed himself out of the bed. "I don't know why you came in here."

"Big brother, I heard you cry out," Izzy said and that made Alec's head snap up. He didn't remember making any sounds.

"I'm fine." He tried to reason.

"Alec, I know that you're still having nightmares from your time in-" Izzy stopped when Alec glared at her. His blue eyes dark with anger but she could see another emotion that swam behind the anger. She could see fear.

"Izzy, I'm fine. I just need to wake up and get out of the house." Alec's eyes widened. "Izzy, I need you to help me get something to wear for tonight!" Izzy knew that Alec was trying to redirect her attention onto something else and normally, she would have refused to change the subject but getting Alec to open up was like trying to push a pull door. It didn't work.

"Magnus, right." Izzy jumped off the bed, noticing but not commenting when she saw Alec jump at the motion. "Let's start with a shirt," Izzy said as she turned to stare into the closet. "try these on." She threw several shirts onto the bed, all with long sleeves and ranging from midnight blue to black. They were all fitted shirts and they would bring out Alec's gunmetal eyes. Leaving Alec to narrow the shirts down, Izzy started in on choosing pants. Avoiding the ones with holes -whether they were factory made or Alec made- she found a pair of jeans that were shoved into the back of his closet. Black as the feathers of a crow, she turned around and watched as Alec stepped out of the bathroom wearing a cerulean shirt and his favourite leather jacket hanging off of one shoulder. Put these on." She threw the jeans to him. Alec nodded before turning back to the bathroom as Izzy started going through his shoes, several pairs of converse were pushed to the side in favour of grabbing a pair of combat boots that had buckles instead of laces. 

 

Alec sighed as he paced around his office, he could feel Raziel's eyes tracking him every time he moved. Alec was stressed and even he had to chuckle at the juxtaposition of his life; on one hand, Alec had stared down hundreds of madmen with guns, on the other, here he was, stressing out about one date with a glittery doctor.

"Alec?" Alec turned and watched as Clary walked into the office room, her fiery hair tied high on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He turned his back on her. "Just fine. What do you want?"

"Jace and I are heading out, Izzy is out with "nerdy yet hot", whoever that is. Are you good here?" Clary asked and Alec had to laugh at Izzy's description of Simon Lewis, her newest boyfriend (and if Alec was being honest, the only boyfriend that he will probably ever approve of, not that he would ever admit it).

"I'm fine. I'll be fine here, and I'll probably be here when you guys get back." He said and pretended to ignore the raised eyebrow from Clary.

"Right." She said before turning away. "Have fun tonight Alec, you deserve it." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fray."

"Sure, Lightwood. Sure."

"Go have fun, Clary. I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I want to hear everything." She took a few steps back until she was in the doorway. "Alec. You do deserve to have some fun, let your hair down so to speak. I know that your the Head of the Nephilim and that comes with responsibilities but nowhere is it written that you can't have any fun or create any relations outside of this Family. Alec, go out with Magnus tonight, forget that you have any sort of responsibility and have fun. The compound won't burn down, I promise. Mostly because Izzy and I will be eep Jace from doing anything totally dumb."

"Fray," Alec started, blinking rapidly. "Go out with my brother."

"Leaving." Clary shut the door, and before Alec knew it, he was alone with his thoughts.

"Raziel," He turned to face the German Shepherd on the bed. "am I doing the right thing?" The dog just cocked his head to the left, ears straight up and honey brown eyes staring at Alec with concern. "Fine, fine."

 

Alec was at the restaurant at 5:30, his mind was taking over as he stood in front of the table to the waitress had brought him to. He smiled as he took the seat that he'd be able to see the entire floor of the restaurant as well as a couple of escape roots. His mind was in overdrive; would Magnus think he was weird for taking the chair? Would Magnus know why he had taken that chair? Before more self-deprecating thoughts could sink their poisonous claws into his subconscious, Magnus Bane swooped into the restaurant. 

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said as he sat down in front of Alec and if he had anything to question about what seat Alec had chosen, he didn't mention it. The demons swarming in Alec's mind were slowly disappearing into the darkness. His brain also short-circuited at the sight of the doctor. Dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and a dozen necklaces hanging around his throat, hair styled into a mohawk with the very tip in the front dyed pink. Dark charcoal lined his gold eyes and Alec could see the shimmer of glitter every time the man moved.

"Hey."

"Have you been here long?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who wanted to be early as the clock still had yet to hit the hour. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I've only been here for a few minutes. I was waiting for you, before ordering."

"Aren't you just the sweetest."

"Good evening gentlemen. What would you like to drink tonight?" A waiter asked when he appeared at the table.

"A martini for me and-" He looked at Alec.

"A coke, please." The waiter nodded and disappeared to get their drinks.

"No alcohol?" Magnus asked.

"I don't really drink." 

"Ah. Well, I won't hold that against you." Magnus said and gave Alec a million-watt smile. "So, what does Alexander Lightwood do for fun when he's not saving children or their glittery fathers from insane people?"

"Archery mostly, though I do have a very large bookshelf with unread books."

"I've seen what you can do with a bow and arrow, though I'm still flabbergasted that you made that shot," Magnus said. "How did you make that shot?"

"Practice. Years of practice." Alec said. "Archery was therapeutic."

"Maybe one day you'll give me some lessons?" Magnus asked and Alec gave him a small smile.

"That sounds like fun."

Before Alec knew it, the two had been talking (and eating) for close to four hours. There was rarely awkward pauses (mostly when Magnus said something flirtatious and Alec's brain would shut down for a moment, but the conversations flowed with gentle ease as if they were old friends. If Alec believed in past lives, he would place money on that Magnus and him were friends in a different past.

"Shit," Alec said as he watched Maryse and Robert Lightwood walk into the restaurant, the curse word seemed to startle Magnus who had been in the middle of a story about how he had been banned from the entire country of Peru.

"Everything okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just my parents are coming in."

"And that's a bad thing?" In the four hours that they had been talking, they never brought up their full pasts.

"Very bad. Horrible. We might be able to sneak away, and nope." The older Lightwoods had spotted their son and were making their way towards the table. "Whatever they say to you, don't believe them."

"Alexander, what's going on?" Maryse asked while Robert stared at Magnus with an unreadable expression. "Why are you here?"

"Eating dinner with my friend."

"Alexander, you need to be careful about your public appearances. This is why you should have let Jace or even Izzy take control of the Nephilim." Alec rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Again, Jace and Izzy didn't want control of the Nephilim," Alec said. "Now, please leave."

"Why are you with a man?" Robert asked. "Haven't you brought enough shame to the family?"

"Really? I'm twenty-eight. I came out to you when I was 18."

"That was a phase, one that you haven't gotten out of. I know that we don't really see eye to eye anymore-"

"When have we ever seen eye to eye?" Alec asked but Maryse ignored him.

"but there are beautiful single girls in the Circle that you could be with."

"No."

"Alec, listen to your mother," Robert said. "Start acting like an adult."

"Alright," Magnus spoke up. "I've heard enough. Alec, we're heading out now. I'm thinking that we go eat dessert elsewhere." He grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him into his chest and walking away from the Lightwood parents, with a quick stop to pay -Alec and him fought for a moment about who was paying but Alec won when he threw his card at the waiter, they all but burst onto the street.

"Thank you," Alec said.

"Do you want to go for ice cream? We could go back to my loft, the boys are with a friend of mine for the night. We could watch a movie or something." Magnus asked.

"That sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this made zero sense, I've been sick for the past week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are still mine.
> 
> P.s there'll be POV changes within this chapter.

Alec groaned as he stretched out. He was warm, which was odd. He never woke up warm, Raziel slept at his feet and would stay there until morning. Maybe a fire had been lit into the house. Alec found himself pushing off of the couch, looking around he found the reason for the heat.

Magnus was also on the couch. 

Alec stared at the body on the couch. His cheeks flushed red at the thought that he had just slept with someone, before his brain caught up with him and Alec remember what had actually happened last night.

_After returning to Magnus' loft, the duo found themselves alone. Blue starred into gold._

_"Which movie would you like to watch, Alexander?" Magnus asked after breaking eye contact, waving his hand over the wall of DVDs with a flurish._

_"Um..." Alec's brain decided that that moment would be the perfect time to stall. "W-whatever you would like to watch." He may be the head of the Nephilim but that didn't grant him to slack off. Watching movies was an activity that Alec usually placed in the "slacking off" pile. That being said, he had never truely watched a film, Alec trusted Magnus to pick something._

_"All right,"  The doctor turned his back to Alec as he muttered to himself about finding the perfect film. "This one!"  Magnus tossed the case to Alec, who caught it was practiced ease._

_"The Outsiders?" Alec said._

_"Yep, it's a classic and a great movie. Now, my dear, go get comfortable and I'm going to go make popcorn. Would you like anything to drink?"_

_"Just water, please." Alec replied as he knelt next to the DVD player. Fumbling with the remote, Alec finally got the TV to work by the time Magnus returned with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a water bottle and a wine glass in the other. That was how the rest of the evening was spent, Alec and Magnus were curled up on the couch. Alec was resting his head on Magnus' shoulder, Magnus had his arm resting on Alec's thigh. It was intimate but not overly so. Alec wasn't sure who fell asleep first but soon he was lulled into a dreamless sleep but the steady raise of Magnus' chest._

Alec glanced at his phone, the blank screen told him that he had no missed calls or texts. At least he knew that neither Jace nor Clary had burnt the Compound to the very ground it was built on. Sighing, he pulled on his black leather jacket and fished out the pen and pad of paper that he always had in the right hand pocket. Scribbling a quick note to let Magnus know where he had gone, Alec quietly slipped out the front door. His body already wishing to be next to Magnus -Alec let himself believe it was because the doctor was warm.

-~-

Silently, Alec pulled into the Compound's driveway. His lights were turned off and he parked next to the old horse corral that had seen better days. Climbing down from the vehicle, he made his way towards his house where he could see Raziel and Angel sitting outside the door. Groaning when he realized that someone was sitting next to the dogs, tall and long dark hair could only be one person.

"Izzy," Alec started. "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"And miss your walk of shame?" She shot back with a grin.

"What shame?" Alec asked. "And I drove back."

"So, what did you and Magnus do? Was he any good?" 

"Why would I give you any details?"

"Because I give you details!" 

"I never want them though." Alec said.

"Well, I want these details." Izzy replied.

"Fine, fine." He ushered her and the dogs into the home.

"Really, you're going to tell me?" Disbelief coloured her words.

"SIt down, it's really not that interesting." Alec dropped onto the couch, Raziel curled up next to his feet while Angel jumped up next to him. "Yes, I'lll tell you. You're just going to harp on me until I tell you."

"True."

"We went out for dinner, like you planned." He gave his sister a look. "Maryse and Robert showed up, saying there usual bullshit and I guess Magnus had had enough because he dragged me out of there. We fought over who would pay, I ended up winning. After that, we went to his place." He watched as Izzy's eyes widened. "Not like that, we watched a movie and fell asleep on each other. My internal alarm clock woke me up at 6 am and here we are. I did leave him a note saying that I had a lovely time and to call me when he wakes up."

"Wow. You guys didn't do anything else?"

"Of course not, Izzy." Alec said.

"Boring." Izzy said and Alec glared at her. "Anyways, I came-" She was cut off when Alec's phone rang.

"It's Jace."

"Why is your ringtone, "the person calling is loud and annoying"? How did you even do that?"

"Because it was fiting for the person on the other end of this phone call and I found it on iTunes...or rather, Clary found it on iTunes and bullied me into buying it and using it for Jace."

"Bullied you, huh." Izzy raised a brow but Alec flipped her off and answered the call.

"What Jace?" 

"We've got a huge problem. Though it would have been worse if you hadn't killed the vampire lady."

"Vampire lady?" Alec asked.

"Camille. She dressed like a vampire countess."

"Right. Anyways, what's the problem?"

"Well, we found Jonathan. He tried to attack...I'm assuming this is Magnus." Jace said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's holding his phone and your number is dialed."

"Ah." Alec's mind caught up with him. "Is he okay?" He shouted into the phone.

"He's fine. He's with Clary right now. Jonathan is tied to a pipe. You might want to here, like yesterday." Jace said and Alec could hear Jonathan in the background shouting.

"Be there in a minute." Alec hung up. "Izzy stay here." He said as he dialed another number. "Branwell, let's go." The blonde was at his door in seconds.

"Be safe, Alec." Izzy said and he just nodded as he reached for his bow and quiver of arrows. His knife was stashed in his boot.

"Ready?" He asked Lydia, who nodded. "Good." Alec stepped out of his home and towards his garage, Lydia and Raziel at his side. Opening the back door of his midnight black truck, allowing Raziel to jump up. Lydia went around and opened the passanger door. Alec climbed into the front seat, bow and quiver on the seat inbetween him and Lydia.

"Ready for this?" He asked her as he started the truck.

"Nope."

"Good." Alec sped down the driveway, drifting around the corner and speeding down the highway into town. His clock told him that it was around eight in the morning. The highway was void of traffic and even in town, the route that Alec chose was empty. It was almost as if someone had called and blocked off the roads or something.

"Right there." Lydia said as she pointed at Clary who was standing at the mouth of an alley way. Alec could see Jace's back, his weapon drawn as he tried to block Jonathan from leaving the alley.

"Grab Magnus and those two, I'll take care of Morgenstern. Raziel, lass uns gehen*." Alec said as he opened the back door for the German shepherd to jump down.

"Sounds good." Lydia said as she ran around the truck and with Clary's help, pulled an unconsisous Magnus Bane towards the truck. 

"Jace, go with them. I'll deal with this guy." Alec said to his adopted brother. Raziel sat at Alec's feet, teeth bared and a deep growl resounding from him. "I have Raziel to back me up."

"Alec," Jace stared but Alec glared at the blond who just nodded before retreating back to the truck.

**~-~ POV CHANGE! -~-**

Magnus groaned as he woke, his head was ringing and he could taste blood in his mouth. His brain caught up with him and he shot up, looking around frantically only to call down when he found Lydia staring at him. The blond male and the girl with fiery hair were also beside him, but their attention was out the window.

"W-what's going on?" Magnus mumbled out, his throat was dry.

"Drink this." Lydia handed him a plastic water bottle.

"T-thanks." He took a long swig, happy that his throat was soothed by the cool liquid. "What's going on?"

"You were attacked by Jonathan. If Jace and Clary hadn't been tasked with trailing you, well..." Lydia trailed off and Magnus knew what she was going on about. Jonathan Morgenstern would make good on his threat. "Anyways, we're watching Alec and Raziel's back at the moment. Though the chance that he'll actually need our help is pretty slim."

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he got back from-" The fiery girl started but was immediately told to shut up by Lydia and the blond.

"You might want to look away. When someone threatens someone that Alec considers family, it usually turns into a bloodbath."

"Yeah! Camille was unrecog-"

"Clary, stop talking!" Lydia shouted at the girl but Magnus was barely regeristing what was going on around him as he zeroed in on Alexander. The dark haired man was still the same; tall and strong, dark hair that was untamable but something was different. The air around him seemed to have become thin, the three other people in the car seemed to be muted as all of Magnus' focus was on Alec. With almost superhuman speed, he watched as Alec dove forward, drawing out a blade as he did so. Raziel leapt over Alec's back and sank his teeth into Jonathan's arm. Magnus watched as Jonathan flung his arm around, trying to dislodge the animal but Raziel's jaw was locked.

"Magnus, seriously. Look away." The blond's voice broke into Magnus' trance.

"Shit." Lydia said as she held up a bow and quiver. "Alec'll need these." Magnus watched as alarm crossed everyone's face, he was about to speak when a dog jumped into the front seat. When had that window been opened?

"Good boy," The blond said as he scratched behind the dog's ear -Magnus realized that he was staring at Raziel. Lydia passed the bow and quiver to Raziel's open jaw before opening the door and allowing the dog to jump out and bolt back to Alec, who was still holding his own againt Jonathan. Alec rolled with the punches that Jonathan threw and even returned some of his own. Magnus could see that Alec's punches held more strength than Jonathan's did, but he also saw that Alec was out of his element with hand to hand combat -he was still amazing at it. Magnus saw the unbridled happiness on Alec's face when Raziel dropped the bow at his feet.

Jonathan took that moment of unawareness to strike, Magnus watched in horror as his knife dug itself in Alec's shoulder. Rearing back, Alec spun on his foot with as much grace as a classically trained ballerina and picked up his bow before striking Jonathan acros the face with it -even from inside the truck, Magnus could hear the cracking of a broken nose. Ignoring the quiver of arrows, Alec side stepped around Jonathan -Magnus watched as Raziel picked up the quiver- and using the building's fire escape, he hooked a leg on the ladder, Raziel stuck his head into the quiver and pulled out a handful of arrows. 

Magnus watched with amazement as Alec -who used his free leg to balance himself- planted several arrows into Jonathan's chest. Straighting his leg, Alec flipped off of the ladder and came to stand over Jonathan's body. Alec snapped his bow string across Jonathan's already broken nose and Magnus cringed at the sound that erupted from him. Alec moved without hesitation as he planted the end of his bow into the body with enough force that the weapon broke. Magnus watched as Jonathan's head fell to the side, eyes glazed over.

Alec stood up and threw the end of the bow to the side and stepped over the body, Raziel side stepped and followed his owner back to the truck. Alec pulled the knife out of his shoulder and dropped it into the back. Magnus couldn't see the blood itself but Alec's tee-shirt was quickly becoming wet.

"Alec." Magnus said as he jumped out of the cab. He watched as Alec's eyes widened with fear.

"No, no, no..." He took a step back and Magnus watched as the scary man that had just killed someone for attacking him was reduced to the stuttering man he had gone out to dinner with last night. "P-please tell me you didn't see anything."

"I did." It was almost like Alec's brain was no longer working because -or at least to Magnus- he didn't sound scared or upset. Magnus watched as Alec pulled the quiver off of Raziel, dumped it in the back of the truck before turning and bolting down the road with his German shepherd at his heels.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted after him.

"Let him go, Magnus. He needs to breathe." The blond said as he came to stand next to Magnus. "Lydia, I leave him in your care. Clary and I are leaving, we'll call someone to clean this up on our way." 

"Sounds good Jace. If you pass Alec and Raziel, pick them up or else he'll walk to the Compound...again." Lydia said.

"Right." Magnus watched as Clary climbed into the driver's seat of a sports car that had been parked on the other side of the road. Jace followed, muttering about wanting to drive.

"If it's ever you and Jace, don't let him drive." Lydia said. "For some reason, he can drive a motorcycle like it's nobodies bussiness but get him behind the stearing wheel of a car or truck and you will not make it back alive."

"Noted. Is Alec going to be okay?"

"How do you feel about him killing Jonathan Morgenstern in front of you?" She asked.

"At first, I was scared. Scared that Alec was going to get hurt." Magnus started. "But after, I was amazed that he had killed someone, amazed that he killed Jonathan because he threatened someone that Alec cares about and that someone was me."

"You don't care that Alec could kill someone with his bare hands?" Lydia asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Good." She opened the truck door. "Get in, we're going the long way to the Compound, it'll give Alec some time to cool down and it'll give us a chance to talk."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cloudylicious for pointing out that I left *German command* literally in the text 😂 thanks for pointing it out and being amazing about giving me a suggestion for what to actually use! ❤️❤️
> 
> The Google translation that I used was "let's go" so I don't actually know if Google have me the right translation or not 😂


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Raziel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> HAPPY CANADA DAY!!!

"So," Lydia started after a long stretch of silence and Magnus turned to face her, glad that she was starting this conversation. "How well do you know Alec?"

"Not well enough. I want to know him way more." Magnus said and watched as Lydia nodded her head, not responding for another moment.

"Okay. I heard that you sort of met his parents." Magnus cringed at the thought of the parents who had almost ruined his date night with Alexander.

"Yeah. How did he not turn out like them?"

"Well, there are a few things that you need to know about Alec," Lydia said. "He is fiercely loyal to people he considers family -as you found out today- he will go to extreme measures to protect them, even sacrificing his own happiness. Did you know that he didn't actually want to take over the Nephilim? That his dream was to actually be a cop but Max was sick and Jace and Izzy were wanting to do their own thing as well-"

"Sorry, but who?"

"Max was Alec's youngest brother, he died a few years ago from a shoot out between the Circle and the Nephilim, but even if a bullet hadn't ended his life, leukemia would have." Magnus watched as Lydia brushed a few tears away. "Jace is Alec's adopted younger brother by a couple of years. He was adopted by Maryse and Robert when his parents were killed but even being adopted by the older Lightwoods, Alec raised him. Isabelle or "Izzy" is Alec's little sister, she's also a couple of years younger than him and she wanted to go to college to be a pathologist."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so he left town for five years but came back for Max's funeral, I think he would have left again but Izzy approached him and explained that because he wasn't taking the Nephilim over, the entire gang would be forced to join the Circle-"

"Don't yell at me but why is that a bad thing?"

"The Circle kills for the thrill of it, the majority of the missing people or unnamed bodies in New York is from them."

"Oh."

"So, Alec came back and took over the Nephilim -even if it was now something that his parents didn't want- because he knew that nobody wanted to join the Circle. Did you know that to be able to join them, you have to kill someone. That's their entrance price. So, here he was, 25 years old and taking over the gang even when he never wanted it."

"Wow. So, how did the Nephilim take the new change? I'm assuming that he leads differently compared to Maryse and Robert."

"He does, he supports anyone who wants to leave the Nephilim completely -which rarely happens- he also allows for people to do what they want. If kids want to go to college, he'll pay for tuition. He lets people live. And we love it because, yes we pay basically rent to him but he puts it right back into us."

"How much is the rent?"

"A thousand dollars a month. In his office, there is a wall with sticky notes that have each of our names on it with how much we have in our "earnings", every penny goes back to us."

"So, how do you even make money?" Magnus asked.

"We all have work outside of the Nephilim. Nothing shady. Alec runs the Nephilim so he's running back and forth for us. Jace owns a gym downtown, Izzy works in the coroner office. I'm the assistant to the mayor. Some of us work for the firefighters, there are a couple of doctors and even some teachers. We're everywhere, doing everything."

"Did Maryse and Robert not allow that?"

"Living under their rule was dangerous, they made money from shady business deals and some drug running. We didn't have a life."

"But Alec gave you one."

"He gave all of us one. Maryse and Robert were worried that if we had lives outside of the Nephilim, we wouldn't want to come back, we would find a life outside the gang but Alec -because he didn't have much of the life that he wanted, he lives through us." Lydia said with a sad smile.

"Fiercely loyal to people he considers family," Magnus muttered to himself. "That's why he came and killed Jonathan? Is Camille also dead?" Lydia was silent but the firm nod of her head gave Magnus his answer.

"So, all that I ask is that you be as loyal to him as he is to you." Lydia parked next to Jace's car. "And if you break him like he's afraid that you will, understand that we all have guns and an itchy trigger finger." Lydia threatened and Magnus stepped out of the truck to see everything building is use and thousands of eyes peering at him, almost echoing what Lydia had just said.

"No. I have no desire to hurt him. I think he may have my heart. Plus, he saved my children."

"Good," Lydia said as she checked her phone. "Go find Alec, he's at the range. Just follow that path, it'll lead you right to him."

"Thanks."

"Make sure to tell him that you're not afraid of him because that's what's running through his mind."

"I will," Magnus said as he left her and headed down the trail. The path was windy yet well worn, Magnus wondered how often Alexander had gone down this path. Was this his happy place? After another turn, Magnus had to stop and stare. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it. The range as Lydia had called it was in the middle of the forest, targets were painted onto trees that were yards away from where Alec was standing. It was a small platform that he was standing on, it had a roof and beams that held the roof up and a bench in the back but that was all. It didn't look like much of a "range" but it looked very, Alec.

The man in question was standing in the middle, bow drawn and arrow nocked. A German shepherd sat on the bench, head between his paws and staring blankly intensely at Magnus while a Rottweiler -Angel, his brain supplied- was watching Alec. Magnus followed the arrow as it flew out of the bow's grip, watched as it went straight and planted itself into a tree that was yards from where Alec was standing. Magnus' eyes widened at the skill, it was like he had the magic to make sure his arrow was always true -and the magic to put Magnus in a trance and be unable to look away.

Raziel stood up from his place on the bench, all long legs and sharp teeth. The dog didn't make a sound as he jumped down from his place, paws dropping onto the wood and trotting towards Magnus. He was alert but not aggressive, curiously watching Magnus. The doctor took a step forward, found that Raziel was not going to do anything and made his way towards the bench. Sitting down, Magnus watched Alec; watched as he didn't turn to grab arrows out of the quiver, watched as Alec drew the string back, watched as Alec let the arrow fly. The arrow didn't stay in his hands for any longer than five seconds and it would hit its target everything time, nothing but bullseye.

Raziel seemed to deem Magnus a friend because he jumped up onto the bench and dropped his large head into Magnus' lap with a deep sigh of content.

"He likes you." Alec's deep voice startled Magnus, he hadn't realized that Alec had even known he was there. Alec's back was still facing Magnus and arrows were still flying.

"Well, I like him too," Magnus said as he scratched behind the shepherd's ear. There was more silence, other than the steady  _thump_ that came from the arrows planting themselves into the bark.

"Alec," Magnus started and watched as the man's body tensed.

"I get it, Magnus, you don't want to see me anymore. It's fine, I understand." Alec cut him off. "Seriously Magnus, it doesn't matter." Magnus watched as, for the first time since he had ever met Alec, his arrow missed its target. Raziel whined and Angel sprang forward, shoving her head between Alec's legs and looking up, her long pink tongue lolled out the side of her mouth.

"Alec," Magnus tried again as he stood up. "I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around the Nephilim leader's shoulders and held on tight, Angel gave a disgruntled noise before moving forward and turning around to lean against Alec's thigh. Magnus whispered his apologies to the dog. "I'm not afraid of you. I can't be afraid of you. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me." Magnus nuzzled the back of Alec's head.

"Magnus, you can't. How can you?" Alec tried to pull away from Magnus' arms but found that he couldn't force his body to use his weight against the man behind him. He stayed in Magnus' arms.

"How could I not? Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Magnus asked.

"A monster, a demon. The Devil's offspring." Alec mumbled.

"An angel, a saviour. Someone who protected kids that he had never seen before. Someone who killed the people that were trying to kidnap and kill me. Someone who protects everyone." Magnus whispered and kissed the top of Alec's head. The archer turned in the doctor's arms and wrapped his own around Magnus' waist.

The sound of a gunshot went off in the distance followed by laughter and whooping, Alec tensed before shaking his head. "Jace, you moron." He muttered. Alec pulled away and rubbed his eyes. "I guess we need to talk." 

"Only if you want to," Magnus replied.

"I don't want to, but this is something that you need to know about. So you can really know why people call me Dirty Hands, why I can kill without remorse towards the dead person. I need to tell you everything before you can truly say that you want to be with me." Alec said as he sat down on the bench, Angel sat between his legs with her head in his lap and Raziel sat on the bench with his head on Alec's shoulder. Magnus nodded and dropped down next to Alec.

"Whenever you're ready, stop when you need to," Magnus said and Alec nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have very sensitive topics, from death, murder and attempted sexual assualt. You have been warned. You do not truely need to read the next chapter but it does shine a light onto Alec's past, how he met Lydia and Max's death among other things. 
> 
> You have been warned.


	15. Chapter 15 - Trigger Warning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts explaining parts of his past to Magnus.  
> (TRIGGER WARNING!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, murder and self-harm. Mentions of attempted sexual assault.  
> You have been warned.

"I don't know where to really start," Alec said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Magnus gave a small smile.

"From the beginning, perhaps?" The doctor suggested.

"Right, that might be a good place to start." There was silence again and Magnus waited for Alec to find his words, not wanting to push the man. Alec cleared his throat, his eyes becoming distant. "So, I was born into the Nephilim..."

**It was a busy day within the Nephilim Compound, everyone was excited. No flight was needed to be fought and the Nephilim's leaders, Maryse and Robert Lightwood were due to arrive from the New York General Hospital at any moment with a precious cargo in their arms. And arrive they did. Nestled in Maryse Lightwood's arms was a small bundle. Big blue eyes were watching with eerily alertness for a newborn child, it was as if the child was taking stock of the kingdom that would soon be his. The same crystal blue eyes that would haunt the dreams of anyone who dared to cross the Nephilim. Alexander Lightwood became the light within the dark.**

**From a young age, it became clear to Maryse Lightwood that Alexander clearly preferred the company of four-legged creatures -until Isabelle Lightwood came into the picture. Several years younger and much more friendly towards people, the siblings perfectly evened themselves out, they were two sides of the same coin. To find Alexander, one had to find Isabelle, the older Lightwood wouldn't be too far away.**

**Robert -without permission from Maryse- found that Alexander was perfect for the role of the Nephilim's hit man. Cold and collected, from a young age, he had the ability to pick off those who wanted to see his family burn. He became a ghost, never seen by the outside world but he also became distant within his own circle.**

**It was Isabelle who found him. He was lying on his bed, wrists out and crimson beads falling unceremoniously falling onto the ground. He was fifteen.**

**It was Isabelle who convinced him to get out of New York and experience the world, leaving behind the life he had never wanted. It was Isabelle who had signed him up for the army, who had forged their parents signature and had created a fake birth certificate to convince everyone that Alexander was eighteen.**

"I don't understand, why would your sister do that?" Magnus asked and Alec had forgotten he was even beside him.

"Because I was slowly dying under the hands of my parents. I don't actually enjoy killing, even if I am annoyingly good at it. Taking someone's life, it's..." He trailed off.

"Then why the army?" 

"If I missed, there was no severe consequences. I didn't have to kill people. Those who I did kill, they deserved it." The demon was back in Alec's eyes.

**During his time in the army, Alexander found himself moving through the ranks but found that his talents were best placed as a sniper. Finding his targets from long distances gave him a place to put his rage. His spotter, a spit-fire of a woman named Maia Roberts was forever at his side. There were long moments of silence as they waited for their targets as well as the okay from command and out of everyone Alexander had ever been paired with, Maia didn't find it necessary to fill the moments with words. The silence was ever their faithful companion and neither wanted it any other way. Alexander was deadly with whatever weapon was put in his hands, Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly annoyed with his prey, Alexander would bring along his bow, taking down oncoming combatants with a blink of an eye.**

**Life turned sour when he and Maia were sent out on another mission, it was odd from the start. There was no real cover where their commander had sent them and the information on who they were looking for was a grainy photo of...someone.**

**Perched next to several boulders, Alexander and Maia waited, waited for any sort of movement but minutes turned into hours which tumbled into days before there was movement. only the movement was not who they had been expecting. Clear across Alexander's line of fire was their commander and several high ranking officers and they were taking aim at them.**

**Maia tried radioing in, yelling that they were aiming at the wrong people. Trying to believe that their commander had just forgotten he had sent them out there.**

**All hope went flying out the door when the sound of machine fire came.**

**Alexander took aim and the sound drastically slowed down but it still came, the rage that he had been slowly feeding came back at full force when Maia hissed in pain.**

**"I'm hit." She whispered out. "Those fucking bastards actually hit me."**

**"How bad?" Alec asked as his bullet hit another.**

**"It went all the way through." She said as she dug around in their first aid kit. Another answering shot rang out and Alexander watched with wide eyes as blood splattered around him. Maia's body landed next to him, unmoving.**

**"Maia?" He reached out.**

**"Do me a favour." She choked out, blood dripped from her mouth. "Kill those fucking bastards. Give 'em hell, Lightwood." Alexander watched as her chest stopped rising and her normally bright eyes fade into a dull brown. With a snarl, Alexander turned back to the small group that had still been shooting.**

**"Die fuckers." He whispered into the wind as he pulled the trigger, letting the bullets spray. When he was positive everyone was dead, he rolled out of his camouflage and with his short range weapons in hand, slowly walked towards the pile of unmoving bodies. He let out another round of bullets into the bodies and was pleased when the only sound that emerged was the sound of bullets entering flesh.**

**He made his way back to his camp, feeling for Maia's pulse, Alexander was relieved to find one even if it was just barely there.**

**"Lightwood, requesting air support. solider down." He gave the coordinates to his site while wrapping up Maia's wounds.**

"Did they make it in time?" Magnus asked.

"No. By the time air support arrived, picked us up and got Maia prepped for surgery. She was gone."

"Alec, I'm so sorry," Magnus said as he reached over to pull Alec into his lap.

"I should have done something more, shot them sooner before they could even open fire on us. It was my fault. it should have been me." Alec choked out as he buried his face into Magnus' chest. Raziel whined as he moved around on he moved on the bench to drop his head onto Alec's lap. Trembling fingers dropped into the soft fur.

"Darling, no. I bet that Maia would even say the same thing. Have you spoken to her parents?" Alec nodded.

"They didn't blame me. They thanked me for killing her killer, they believe that it was terrorist that did it, not one of our own." 

**While his new commander tried to find someone for Alexander to work with, he became hollow. No emotions showed on his face. Bullet wounds no longer seemed to register in his mind. His aim no longer was directed at just hitting his targets, they were now landing each and every time in the chest. Rumours started flying about who he was but the other side never suspected the quiet child -only sixteen at the time, though everyone thought he was 20- was a killing machine, people on his side wanted to be paired with him for missions, he did his best to make sure everyone came home in one piece.**

**It was during this time that he found an abandoned German shepherd puppy, it wandered into the camp and for some reason found itself in Alexander's bed. He tried his best to make it leave, gave it to other soldiers who were more dog-loving -it wasn't that Alexander did like dogs, he just didn't think he was the best person to actually take care of a dog. Apparently, the puppy thought differently, because every morning it was back in his bunk.**

**Deciding the keep the puppy, Alexander named his Raziel and once again, Alexander wasn't totally alone. It was almost as if Maia had sent him, it wasn't lost on Alec that German shepherd's had been Maia's favourite breed.**

**A week later, Alexander would find another stray.**

**"Come here little girl," Alexander stopped in his tracks, Raziel looked up at him, brown eyes questioning was his owner had stopped moving.**

**'Leave it be Alec, if she can't handle a couple of catcalls, then this isn't her place.' Alexander thought to himself as he started to walk again. He smiled when the sound of men groaning in pain reached his ears, the smile grew when he looked back to find them clutching at their genitals. 'Good job.' He thought.**

**Later that same day, he found himself staring at a scene that would forever haunt his mind. The same woman from early was lashing out at the men that had been catcalling her early. Only this time, she was pinned to the side of one of the cabins. Three of the men had their hands under her shirt and down her pants, another two were the ones holding her down.**

**This made Alexander's blood boil, especially when his mind kept replacing the woman with his younger sister. The rage that came alive when Maia had died but had loosened its hold when Raziel appeared was back.**

**"Hey." He said as he approached the men. Raziel sat down and watched.**

**"Hey man, wanna join?" One of the men holding the woman down asked.**

**"No," Alexander said, his eyes taking stock of the woman. Blonde hair had dirt in it and her clothes had been ripped -nothing was exposed, _yet_ his mind supplied.**

**"Wanna watch?" Another asked.**

**"No."**

**"Then fuck off."**

**"No." Alexander's voice deepened and his hand landed on his short range weapon, faithfully strapped to his hip. It wasn't loaded but they didn't need to know that. "I suggest you back the fuck up unless you want to lose your heads."**

**"Shit." The men -and the woman- were obviously new. "That's Lightwood. Run." The men scattered but Alexander's photographic mind wouldn't let them get away for long. His units' new commander was a woman.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked the fallen woman, turning around when he noticed that her shirt had been all but pushed off in the men's hast to escape.**

**"Fine." She said as she quickly fixed her shirt. "Thank you." Alexander nodded and started walking away. "Wait." He stopped but didn't turn around.**

**"Commander Branwell said to report to you as soon as I found you."**

**'What was Charlotte doing now?' Alexander asked himself.**

**"My name is Lydia Branwell. I'm your new spotter."**

**"Shit." Not wanting another spotter, Alexander tried to scare her off.**

**"My last spotter was killed in the line of duty."**

**"I know." Strike one.**

**"It will be boring. Long stretches of silence."**

**"I know." Strike two.**

 

**"Everyone will be scared of you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I am a monster."**

**"No. You're not. As long as you aren't scared of me. We're good." Three strikes, he was out.**

**"Fine." If Alexander didn't know better he would have thought that Raziel was smiling.**

**"Great."**

**"Lightwood, Branwell. My office." Charlotte Branwell said as she stepped out of her cabin, with a nod the three followed their commander -and if the five men who had accosted Lydia were thrown out of the unit (and maybe the army), Alexander just smiled.**

**Alexander, Raziel and Lydia served the rest of the tour together, a few wounds here and there but nobody else died. Living stateside at the Military housing there, the three decided to just live together.**

**It wasn't long until they were summoned again.**

**"We have another mission for you three," Charlotte Branwell always included Raziel in this meetings. "We're sending you out at 0500, here's the information." The two humans scanned the package, it seemed simple enough. Watching a camp from long distances until Sebastian Verlac appeared. As soon as he did, take the shot and be done.**

**The three left with another group, the five moved across the dense forest and found a place that had the** **perfect cover.**

**"Carstairs, Blackthorn, go investigate the city. Low profile and comms on. Just look around, that's all." The two nodded and disappeared down into the city.**

**Alexander had planted himself and was following the partners throw the city. Everything was normal, nothing was going wrong until he felt the cool touch of a gun against the back of his neck. His first thought was on Raziel and why the dog hadn't alerted to anyone approaching but then his mind caught up and neither souls he had been with had alerted. Turning his head, he saw the sandy hair and dead eyes of Sebastian Verlac staring at him.**

**"What do we have here?" Verlac asked and Alexander ignored him in favour of looking at his teammates, Lydia was unconscious on the ground with a large head wound -flashbacks from Maia dying flashed in front of his eyes- and Raziel was pinned to the ground, his muzzle and body pinned by two men. Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs were safe at the moment.**

**Alexander didn't speak but he could feel his own gun in the waistband of his cargo pants, the cool metal a reminder. Verlac quickly patted his legs down but that was all. The raging beast inside grinned as it waited for the moment to strike.**

**_"Alec!"_ Emma's voice shot through the comms. Shit. There was fear in her voice.**

**"Ahh, it seems that my men found your other people." Two gunshots rang out and the beast roared. "Oh well, you'll be joining them soon but first," Verlac turned to Lydia and Alexander listened to the gun go off, watched the bullet's line as it lodged itself into Lydia's chest.**

**"No!" Alexander shouted and the beast screamed, taking hold of Alexander and with lightning-fast speed, his gun that was pressed against his back was loaded, cocked and aimed at Verlac. "Go to hell." Alexander pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell to the ground. Another gunshot from the city rang out as Alexander's own gun took two more lives. Raziel jumped up and as he had been trained too, pressed his face into the bleeding hole.**

**"Move Raz, I got this," Alexander said as he pressed gauze to the wound. "Hold this." Raziel pressed his paws onto the gauze as Alexander turned back to Carstairs and Blackthorn. Through the lens, he could see that Carstairs was on the ground, her hands holding what looked like a bullet wound while Blackthorn was holding out two guns at the men surrounding him. Alexander didn't waste a second as he pulled the trigger in rapid fire, taking the men down in an instant.**

**"Blackthorn, can you carry her?" Alexander asked into the comms.**

**"Yeah." His voice was shaky but Alexander watched as he pulled the bleeding woman into his arms.**

"Wow," Magnus said as he listened to the story.

"Yeah."

**"Lightwood, we need air support," Alexander said into the SAT radio when Blackthorn appeared next to him, Carstairs was gently placed next to Lydia and the two men went to work on bandaging the women's wounds. When the helicopter arrived, Alexander helped get the women on first and** **Raziel settled in next to the wounded women, keeping them warm with his body heat.**

"Because I protected people and killed others, I was awarded medals. Julian and Emma also retired -well Julian retired, Emma was discharged- she was also awarded a medal for protecting Julian when she got shot." Alec said. "Lydia followed me to New York, Raziel obviously came with me." The dog in question let out a soft 'woof'.

"Alec, you're a hero."

"Not really," Magnus vowed to change Alec's mind but he knew it wouldn't happen right away.

"Well, you are to me. Do you keep in contact with Julian and Emma?"

"They live in Los Angeles and they got married a couple of years ago. Emma lost her leg because of blood loss. She's now a teacher, Julian's a cop."

"Is Emma related to a Jem Carstairs?" Magnus asked and felt Alec tense up.

"Yeah." Alec didn't offer any other information on the topic, but slowly his body released the tension and fully stopped shaking.

"So, how did you take over the Nephilim?" Magnus asked.

"When that mission was over, my little brother was killed. I returned for the funeral but Izzy told me that our parents were basically giving the Nephilim to Valentine. He would kill everyone, maybe not directly but everyone would die. I was back, so I could rightfully take it over, so I did. That was eight years ago."

"How long were you in the military for?"

"I served two tours with Maia as my spotter and another with Lydia, so about five years all added it. Three years of full-time fighting but two years -if you add them up- I was an instructor."

"Fifteen to twenty." Alec nodded. "And then eight years as the leader of the Nephilim." Another nod. "Wow."

"I don't regret it. I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't join. Hell, if my parents hadn't decided to go over to the dark side, I probably would have stayed in the military. It probably would have been my coffin too."

"I'm really glad it wasn't."

"Me too," Alec said as he leaned into Magnus. "Me too."

Neither of them knew that they were being watched, Lydia and the Lightwood siblings were watching from the trail -hidden by the trees- with fond smiles on their faces. Alec seemed to finally be letting someone into his heart, in a way that they weren't. Alec seemed to be trusting someone again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Catarina talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK!!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE!!! I COULDN'T FIND TIME TO WRITE - I USUALLY SPENT FRIDAYS WRITING BUT I HAD TO WORK LAST FRIDAY AND THEN I COULDN'T FIND TIME!!!!  
> I hope this makes up for it -it probably doesn't- and Mondays chapter will actually come out on Monday.  
> Sorry that this is short.

Magnus sighed sadly as he pulled himself in Alec's monster of a truck -seriously, who needs a truck this big- while Alec easily got into the front seat. Raziel jumped into the back and pulled the door shut with a large fabric string hooked on the handle.

"So, where to?" Alec asked as he pulled onto the highway and Magnus rattled off directions to Catarina's place, where his kids were staying.

"Are you okay to stop at my friend's place for a couple of minutes? I need to pick Max and Rafael up. If you have to get back, that's fine too." Magnus said.

"Sounds good. I'm fine to wait, that's no problem at all."

"Thank you."

"Is this it?" Alec asked after several minutes of small talk.

"Yep," Magnus replied and Alec pulled into the driveway, watching as Magnus jumped out of the truck and started towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" He yelled and Alec couldn't hide his surprise but nodded and climbed out and followed the doctor to the front door. Magnus rang the doorbell and wait for a moment, the sound of running came from behind the wood.

"Hey Mad-" Magnus started but was interrupted when said child ran by and leapt at Alec.

"Uncle Alec!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and glued herself to the Nephilim leader.

"Hey there Madz, I didn't realize that you and your mom moved," Alec said.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, where the hell have you been?" Catarina asked as she stormed out of the townhouse. "The last time I saw you, you were about to go to war to get him back. Did you not think that giving me a heads up that you were fine?" Magnus stood back, dumbfounded about everything that was happening.

"How, what...wow." 

"Hey, Uncle Magnus!" Madzie yelled.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!" The screams from his children made Magnus look away from the weirdness going on in front of him.

"Hey, boys. Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Max shouted before his attention shifted to another adult. "Alec!" Soon, the Nephilim leader had not one but two children hanging from his neck.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you," Catarina said and Magnus nodded.

"I'll see you later Magnus," Alec said as he gently dropped the kids back onto their feet. "Cat, come by the compound soon." She nodded and Alec waved goodbye but not before pulling Magnus away. "Do you, would you..."

"Like to go out for drinks?" Magnus finished and Alec's cheeks reddened but still nodded.

"Yeah."

"For sure, I'll pick you up?" Magnus asked and nodded.

"That sounds nice," Alec said and the burning on his cheeks became worse when Magnus leaned up slightly and placed a kiss on Alec's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Alexander." 

Alec couldn't form words, just nodded and smiled before backtracking to his truck.

-~-

"Okay. Spill." Catarina said as she sat down next to Magnus on the couch, the children were tucked into their beds.

"Spill what?" Magnus asked, playing dumb.

"Magnus."

"Fine. I met him when he saved my children from Camille and Jonathan, well after he saved them. Rafael and Max took me back to the Compound." Magnus said. "Then he saved me from Camille and Jonathan -killing Camille- did you know that she wanted to make me her sex slave or something? Like, that was the reason that she was trying to kidnap me. I think she was going after the kids because they would be the easiest to grab and to get me to comply. Jonathan just wanted to kill me so that he wouldn't have any competition with Camille. Alec killed him yesterday when he saved me again." Magnus said and Catarina hummed. "Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yep. How do you know Alexander?"

"He lets you call him Alexander?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but to everyone, it's Alec. Calling him Alexander is a death sentence." She said and Magnus just shrugged.

"Anyways, how do you know him?"

"Alec and his siblings have been friends of mine for years."

"Cat."

"Fine. Remember when I first adopted Madzie?" Magnus nodded. "Well, Alec was the one to find her. It was during a fight between the Circle and the Nephilim, another battle so soon after the one that had ended his little brother's life. Alec was shot several times in the leg and stomach but for some reason, he just kept on shooting from his vantage point. Never moving."

"How do you know?"

"I was never in the Nephilim but I was at the Compound as their medic. Izzy and I kept yelling at him to get off of the roof, that the Circle could collapse it at any time but he ignored us." Cat brought her knees up to her chest. "Alec wasn't standing there for no reason, behind him and in perfect shooting range was two bodies. They were already dead, they had been trying to escape the fight but hadn't been fast enough to get over the fence and disappear into the forest that surrounds the Compound. Hidden beneath the bodies was another, small in size. That was Madzie. Her parents had been apart of the Nephilim but were killed by the Circle. Alec stayed in his spot so that no stray bullet would find its way to the girl."

Magnus looked at the ground. Why was the man that he was slowly falling in love with so selfless?

"He knew that I had been wanting a child for years but I wasn't allowed to adopt because of some stupid rule that I need to be with a partner and because Madzie was under Alec's guardianship -apparently it happens a lot, parents within the Nephilim putting Alec down as the person who would take care of their children should they die- but Alec couldn't look after a kid. Max had just died, he was still dealing with the death of Maia. He wasn't in the right mindset. He loves kids, but having his own, I think it scares him.

"So, he passed Madzie to me. She knows that I'm not her real mom but she doesn't care."

"Wow. Did Alec ever get help for his injuries?"

"After a while, he had to make sure that everyone was okay. That the dead were named and funerals were planned. I think he was running on adrenaline. Still, it took Jace, Izzy and Clary to pin him down on his bed and for me to inject him with a sedative."

"Jeez."

"He's a warrior, through and through."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short...next weeks update will (hopefully) be longer...maybe

"Jace, I'll be fine. I'm not here alone, Alec is still at the compound and he doesn't plan on going anywhere...at least until you guys get back." Clary said to Jace while Alec leaned against the far wall, eyes closed and seemingly asleep. "Right Alec?" The leader of the Nephilim didn't bother opening his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Jace, I'll be here protecting your girlfriend. Don't worry about a thing. You two wanted a night off," Alec pushed himself away from the wall, his blue eyes opening and looking Jace in the eyes. "We'll be fine here, we'll just braid each other's hair."

"Yeah! Clary, you should actually get Alec to braid your hair! He used to do it for me all the time when we were younger."  Izzy shouted from the doorway where she had been standing with Simon Lewis -her soon-to-be fiancee (Izzy doesn't know but Simon asked for Alec's permission) as well Clary's best friend- Izzy started making "let's go" gestures to Jace.

"We'll take good care of him, Clary. We'll only get him slightly drunk." Simon shouted as the trio disappeared out of Jace and Clary's livingroom.

"So," Clary started. "You know how to braid hair?" Alec facepalmed himself.

"Not at all. No idea what to do with hair. What's hair?" Alec sputtered out while his cheeks went red. "Nope." He turned away from the red-headed woman and walking out of the building. "I'll be at my place if you need anything. Windows will be open and my phone will be on." He shouted over his shoulder.

Jumping down from the fourth step, he headed to his own apartment with Raziel -who had been waiting at the front door of Jace's building.

"Is it to soon to call Magnus?" Alec asked the large Shepherd. "I mean..." He blamed the red on his cheeks from Izzy calling him out on hair braiding. Sighing, Alec climbed the stairs to his loft and dropped onto the bed with Raziel curling up on his feet while Angel -who had scared the crap out of Alec, where had the Rottie even come from?- curled up next to him.

"A short nap won't hurt anyone...right?" 

-~-

Oh, how Alec wished he was right.

Instead, he was awakened several hours later by Raziel's panicked barking and Clary's screaming. Alec leaped out of the bed and stared out the window, his eyes widening at the scene below him.

Clary was standing on the deck of her building with Raziel in front of her in all his aggressiveness while several of the other Compound dogs were backing Raziel up while others were surrounding Valentine as he tried to approach his ex-daughter. Alec cursed, wishing that the Compound wasn't as empty as it was now. He pushed the windows open and sat down on the windowsill.

"Hey!" He shouted and both Clary and Valentine looked up as he pushed himself off of the second-story window, landing firmly on the ground. His bow was in the weapons room but he never left his daggers anywhere but on his person. He drew the blade from his boot.

"Ah, if it isn't Lightwood." Valentine sneered. "As I was telling my lovely daughter, she needs to come home with me. Now."

"Fuck off!" Clary shouted from her post and one of the dogs snarled.

"Now now, Clarissa. Is that any way to speak to your father?" Valentine asked.

"Considering I don't see Luke anywhere, I'm not speaking to my father. I am speaking to someone that is trying to kidnap me." Clary shouted and more dogs joined the commotion.

"Clary, go inside. Call Jace and Iz." Alec said, his tone held no room for argument. 

"Yes, sir." Clary disappeared into the building.

"Now," Alec turned to face Valentine. "You're going to back away from my property. You are going to get off of my land and never darken my doorstep."

"Sure. After you give me my daughter." Valentine said.

"No. She's over the age and by any account is legally an adult. Nobody in their right mind would allow her to go live with her 'father'."

"How the hell, how dare you speak to your elder like that." Valentine snarled and Alec looked around, a confused look on his face.

"I don't see my elders." Alec mocked and he grinned as he heard the distinct sound of Lydia's car. Lydia had gone to work, Clary must've called her. He watched as Lydia's bright red Audi revved through the Compound and slammed on the brakes at the last possible second -any closer and she'd have hit Valentine and several dogs- Alec watched as the woman stepped out of the car, her long blonde hair swinging over her shoulder and a long staff followed her.

"You heard the boss-man. Get the fuck off of our property. Now." She swung the staff in the only way that she knew how -Alec smiled, she was still learning on how to use the weapon but Valentine didn't have to know that- he watched as the man visibly paled.

"I want to take my daughter back with me and then I'll be on my way." He said and took a step forward. Raziel let out a warning snarl.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Lydia said.

"Fine." Valentine snarled and he backtracked away from everyone. "But, I will be back." Alec clicked his tongue and watched as Raziel followed the Circle leader.

"Lydia, go tell Clary that Fuck-Face McGee is gone now." Alec bit out and ignored the way that Lydia's eyes widened.

"Ow! You stupid fucking mutt!" Alec's head shot up and ran towards the voice. He had to stop himself from laughing. In front of him was Valentine -who appeared to have tried to touch the bike- was holding his arm and Alec saw that the appendage was dripping liquid.

Raziel had bitten him.

"Good boy," Alec said to the dog. "Now, get the hell out of here before I let him bit you again."

Valentine climbed back onto his own bike and Alec watched until the headlights faded into the night.

"Good boy, Raziel," Alec said as he turned back to the Compound. "Good boy."


	18. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Date Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter - I didn't have anything planned for this week...
> 
> Sorry that it's so short, I need something to fill between last week's update and next week. I promise that the next chapter will be hella longer!! Get really for Maryse, Robert and Valentine to reappear!

**From: Alexander**

Hey, it's Alec

I was wondering if you would maybe...

like to...

Go out for ah...

**_10:58 PM_ **

 

Magnus had to laugh at the awkwardness in Alec's text as he read it over a couple of times before typing out his response.

 

**To: Alexander**

Go out for drinks?

**_10:59 PM_ **

 

 

**From: Alexander**

Yeah...

_**11:00 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

I would love to, Darling.

Where would you like to go?

_**11:01 AM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

Well, shouldn't I be planning this out?

I was the one who asked

_**11:05 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

Darling, you know how to kill a person in several different ways.

I know how to plan a night out

_**11:06 AM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

I'm paying though.

I don't care, I'm paying.

_**11:06 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

I will fight you

_**11:07 AM** _

__

**To: Alexander**

Actually, you'll probably win

_**11:07 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

Nope, will not fight you but you are not paying

_**11:07 AM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

I'm glad that you realize that you could never beat me in a fight

So, I'll be paying

I don't care what you say

_**11:10 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

We'll see

I'll pick you up at 8?

_**11:11 AM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

Sounds good to me

See you tonight

_**11:13 AM** _

 

**To: Alexander**

I'll see you tonight, Alexander

_**11:13 AM** _

 

_**-~-** _

 

**To: Alexander**

Almost ready?

I'm leaving my place now

_**7:25 PM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

Yep, he is. He totally wasn't freaking out about what to wear

_**7:45 PM** _

 

**From: Alexander**

BTW it's Izzy here

I'm so glad that you and my big brother are going out

_**7:45 PM** _

__

Magnus smiled as he read the text but it immediately flipped when he saw Alec's caller ID show up. "Hello?" He answered the call as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey! Izzy here. I don't have your number but I'm just calling to threaten you." Isabelle's cheerful voice came through the speaker of the car.

"Oh?"

"Yep! You've changed my brother, so if you hurt him just know that you'll have the entire force of the Nephilim coming to your front door with pitchforks."

"I would never hurt your brother, at least not intentionally. I like him."

"Good. He likes you a lot too. You've changed something in him. He smiles a lot more now, doesn't yell as much either. You've made him more human." Isabelle said. "It's almost like you're the beauty to his beast." She hung up after that and Magnus' eyes widened as he watched Alec exit his building.

"Holy fuck." The archer looked like sin.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MALEC DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry about the giant hiatus. Life hit me over the head and before I knew it, several months had gone by. But, I am back. Chapters have been written. Chapter 20 will be up on Monday as per usual. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter.

 

Alec stared down Magnus from his place on the doorstep, his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. “Ready to go?” Alec asked as he approached the doctor.

“God, you look amazing.” “You look like you’ll be the death of me, darling.” Magnus reached forward to grasp Alec’s hand. “I am more than ready to get this show on the road.” The taller man said as he pulled the archer towards the awaiting vehicle.

“Where’s Max and Rafe?” Alec asked as Magnus pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

“They’re with Cat and Madzie for the night. I’ll be picking them up tomorrow sometime.” Magnus said as he rested his hand on Alec’s knee. “Is this okay?” Alec nodded, his throat dry. The car turned silent but it was comfortable, Alec’s hand drifted to cover Magnus’s.

\--

Magnus pulled up to the curb and parked the car. “We’re here.” He said and watched as an unknown emotion passed over Alec’s face.

“Why is it?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing, you ready?” Alec deflected and Magnus let him, his archer would come clean if he wanted to.

“Of course.” Magnus stepped out of the car and came to stand next to the Alec as he pulled his long body out of the small car.

“Mr. Lightwood, are you here to join your parents?” The hostess asked and Magnus felt Alec’s hand tighten in their hold.

“Not tonight, Jessica. Tonight, Mr. Bane and I will be dining alone. Please, do not alert my parents to my presence.” Alec said.

“Of course. Your parents and their companions are on the first floor, would you like to eat upstairs or on the deck?” Jessica asked and Alec turned to Magnus, uncertainty danced clearly in the deep blue.

“Is there a deck upstairs?” Magnus asked and Jessica nodded. “Well, that would be great. Please.” Magnus finished and Jessica smiled as she guided the couple upstairs.

“Here you are.” She said. The table was looking out towards the water and the faint smell of salt was a comfort. “Micah will be your server tonight, don’t worry Mr. Lightwood, he will not allow your parents to know you are here.” With that, Jessica disappeared downstairs.

“Alexander, darling. If I had known, I would have chosen a totally different place.” Magnus said, his cheeks turning a faint rose.

“It’s okay Magnus, I don’t mind. I’m avoiding them more for your sake than mine. Jessica and Micah both dislike my parents whenever we come here, so I’m not too worried about them.” Alec finished just as a tall blond male walked onto the deck.

“Alec!” He called out and Magnus watched as the ruthless and normally stoic leader all but melted in front of him. Magnus knew he would have been jealous if not for the fact that there was a slight difference in his demeanour. Alec’s walls were still up, his eyes were kind but hard and there was only a small smile on his pretty face.

“Hey, Micah. This is Magnus.” The blond turned to face Magnus -who add another reason for the lack of jealousy. “All right, Mr. Hot Shot. You hurt Alec and you’ll be answering to not only the entirety of the Nephilim but the staff here. We all love Alec and we will not let him be hurt by anyone else.” Micah said and Magnus saw the protective glint in the soft green eyes.

“I assure you, I have no intention of hurting Alec. That is exactly the opposite of what I would like to do.” Magnus said and Micah relaxed.

“Good. Now, what can I get you lovebirds to drink this fine evening.”

Magnus and Alec spent the better part of three hours talking and eating, the moments of forks gently tapping the plates were comfortable ones and Alec found himself smiling -at least he thinks that’s what he was doing, his cheek muscles hurt- and enjoying the time away from his responsibilities.

By the time five hours had sped by, Magnus had found that there were several staff members that worked at the restaurant that belonged to the Nephilim -Jessica and Micah included- and that the archer always tried to fight on who would be paying. Magnus was excited that he had managed to win by very publically groping Alec's ass.

Jessica -who was helping them take care of the bill- just grinned as Magnus finished paying. Alec's face was very red.

"So," Magnus started when the couple stepped out of the restaurant. "what now?"

"Well, would you like to come back to mine?" Alec asked. "Watch a movie or something?" Magnus wiggled his brows and Alec's, now cooling face immediately flared. "Magnus, no... I... not. No." The doctor shook with laughter.

"I knew what you meant Alec," Magnus reached for the archer's hand. "I would love to go back to your place to watch a movie." He pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's temple.

__

As Magnus drove away from the city, the car was silent. A comfortable silence, Magnus' hand was resting on Alec's thigh while the archer's own hand was gently playing with the multiple rings decorating Magnus' long fingers. The doctor was glanced over, glad that there was a smile on his lover's face. Magnus would do everything in his power to keep the smile there.

"Fuck." Alec's voice hardened.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop the car." Alec bit out and Magnus slammed on the breaks. "Magnus," Alec said as he climbed out of the vehicle. "I'm sorry but I'm going to cut this short." Magnus could see the unbridled sadness on the Nephilim leader's face, yet something else was dancing in the blue irises. "but something is happening at the Compound, something that I don't want you walking into." Magnus focused on the turnoff that was several yards in front of them. What did Alec see that Magnus didn't?

"Call me when you get everything sorted, yeah?" Magnus asked.

"Of course." Alec leaned back into the car and Magnus cocked his head. "I'm going to kiss you, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Alexander." As soon as Alec's lips touched Magnus', he could feel the archer's tense body relax. "Call me." Alec nodded and turned away from the car, and with one last glance over his shoulder, Alec leapt over the wood fence that lined that forest and disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry about the giant hiatus.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Alec could still taste Magnus’s lips on his own, as well as a hint of cherry. He didn’t want to leave but he knew that if Magnus had pulled into whatever was going on at his Compound, the doctor may not be able to walk away from it. 

He watched from the safety of the forest as Magnus drove away, he waited until he could no longer see the lights of the car before stepping back onto the road. Sadness weight down on him, the archer wanted nothing more than to spend more time with the doctor. Still, the sight of the statue-like dog made Alec’s blood run cold.

The dog, a Dobermann that blended in with the trees would only stand in the ditch if there was trouble in the Compound. The Dobermann - rightly named Grimm, was the omen of death for the Nephilim if Grimm was posted at the end of the drive.

A sharp whistle made Grimm turn to face Alec and the moment the dog made eye contact with the Nephilim leader, he sprung into action. Grimm came to a stop in front of Alec, attached to his collar was a piece of paper.

_ Alec, _

_ Valentine is here. Hurry. _

_ Iz _

Alec swore before looking back at Grimm as an idea began to take form in his mind. Both the dog and archer faded into the shadows of the forest.

-~-

Alec watched from the treeline, trying to find Izzy or Jace. He needed a weapon before he could join in on the battle in front of him, he momentarily cursed his decision on not bringing a blade with him but immediately pushed the thought out of his mind.

He spied several of his dogs through the carnage and a wicked smile climbed his face when his eyes connected with Raziel’s. The German shepherd’s ear perked forward and in all his glory stood up and leapt at the closest Circle member, sinking his teeth into the flesh.

The dogs reacted to Raziel’s attack with snarls before joining in on the fight, clearing a pathway for Raziel to travel. Grimm left Alec’s side to help the rest of the pack. Raziel ducked up the fence before turning to Alec, the shepherd pulled at his partner’s sleeve and Alec followed the dog to wear Izzy or Jace must’ve stashed Alec’s gear before the fight had begun.

Alec grinned, he could feel the beast in his veins and soon all he saw was red.

Working fast, Alec stripped off the nice clothing and donned the gear. Strapping Raziel to his back brought forward familiar feelings from his time on the battlefield. Quickly, the archer scaled the building closest to him before using a low hanging branch to pull himself into the trees. Climbing high, he stood on one of the many platforms he had built in the trees and from his new vantage point, he could see across his land. He could see Izzy fighting several Circle members with a couple of dogs at her side, he could see Jace and Clary fighting back to back. He watched as several dogs took down Circle members.

“Ready?” He asked Raziel, letting the shepherd out of the wrappings. Raziel nodded his large head and Alec nocked an arrow and took aim at one of the Circle members that were currently cornering his sister. He watched as the bodies fell and Izzy’s head whips up to search the treelines.

“Raziel, go.” The dog took the order and using the rooftop, he propelled himself to the next roof where a sniper was sitting. Alec watched as his canine partner sank his teeth into the exposed skin. He let another arrow fly into the frenzy of killing below him. He could see Raziel searching the rooftops and when the dog decided everything was clear, he leapt off of the roof and onto the bloody grounds.

After what seemed like hours, Alec was down to one last arrow and the fighting below was considerably less. The archer jumped off of the platform and quietly landed on the closest rooftop, nocked his last arrow and took aim at the Circle member that was about to strike Clary from behind. Clary spun around to watch the body fall. Shrugging his quiver off of his shoulder, he left it and his bow on the roof before dropping down and drawing out his blades.

Izzy and Clary migrated together, protecting each other's backs while Jace and Alec partnered up again. The brothers fought like unchained animals, striking down anyone that came close. Zigging and zagging around each other in a beautifully dangerous dance that only they knew the choreography to.

Soon, the four stood in front of Valentine and the last remaining Circle members.

“I suggest you leave my property.” Alec bit out.

“Not without Clary,” Valentine said.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Clary said. “I’ve told you before, I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” Valentine laughed.

“I will not ask again.” Alec snarled and Valentine shrugged.

“Well, I don’t feel like leaving. In fact, I quite like this land.” Valentine said and Alec raised a brow.

“Excuse me?” He took a step forward.

“Alec, don’t,” Jace whispered.

“Listen to your  _ Parabatai _ , Lightwood,” Valentine said and Alec ignored Jace as he moved forward. The beast wanted blood.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice sounded far away.

Pain erupted through Alec’s chest, which caused the beast to retreat and Alec came back to himself. Valentine had moved and the blade that Alec could swear he had not been holding was firmly lodged in his chest. Acting fully on instinct, Alec’s own dagger that was hidden in his leg pouch found a new home in Valentine’s elbow. The beast howled with happiness at the scream that broke out of Valentine.

“Fuck,” Alec swore with another sharp whistle, Raziel was hanging off of Valentine’s arm. The Circle leader let go of the blade with a shout and Alec backed away and collapsed into Jace’s arms. He watched with blurry eyes as the dogs rushed forward, chasing after Valentine and his men. Raziel appeared in front of him, nudging at his arms.

“G-good boy.” He choked out as he reached for the shepherd’s scruff only his blurry vision went dark.   
  



	21. Chapter 21

Magnus frowns when he wakes the following morning, his phone was silent. He had really hoped that Alec would call him but the phone stayed mute. The doctor tried to think about what he could have done to scare Alec off enough that he had to fake seeing something in the distance, to escape the car before Magnus could even get into the drive.

“The restaurant!” Magnus shouted to himself. Of course, he brought Alec to the same place that his parents frequented. Fuck. “No wonder he hates me.” He started muttering to himself as he paced around his living room.

“Are you trying to burn a path in your expensive carpet?” Cat’s voice spooked Magnus, causing him to stop mid-step.

“What?”

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Cat asked as she walked further into the apartment. “Madzie, take Rafe and Max into the playroom.” She turned back to Magnus. “I haven’t seen you this stressed in a while.”

“I messed up. Really bad. Alec hates me.”

“I highly doubt that. Did you call him anything homophobic?” When Magnus shook his head, Cat continued on. “Did you say anything rude to Izzy, Clary or Lydia?” Again, Magnus shook his head. “So, why could you possibly think that boy hates you?”

“Because I took him to the same restaurant that his parents were at!” Out of all the things that Cat could have responded with, hysterical laughter was not one that had crossed Magnus’s mind. “What are you laughing?”

“Because Alec doesn’t care about stuff like that, you could’ve taken him to a McDonalds and he’d wouldn’t have cared at all. The reason, he loves fiercely and wholly, if he’s with you, he’s with you; heart and soul.” Cat reached out to grasp Magnus’ shoulder. “Trust me.”

“Okay. But, he said that he would call when he was done with whatever was happening at the Compound.” Magnus confessed.

“Really,” Magnus’ eyes widened at the look of confusion that crossed Cat’s face. “I don’t mean to scare you, but that’s not good unless…” Cat trailed off but before Magnus could ask her anything, a shrill sound echoed in the living room.

“Mommy! Your phone is ringing.” Madzie said as she popped her head out of the playroom. “It’s said that Aunty Izzy is calling!”

“Oh?” Cat said and held out her hand for the object, Magnus watched with confusion as the young girl handed her mother...something.

“Cat, what is that?” Magnus asked.

“It’s a S.A.T. phone, now shush.” Cat held up a hand to stall Magnus from any further comments.

“Catarina Loss, returning Isabelle Lightwood’s call.” Magnus’ eyes widened at the change of voice his best friend had. “Thank you.”

“Cat, it’s Alec. He was hit.” Catarina must’ve turned the volume up as Mangus could know here a frantic Izzy on the other end. “We can’t take him to a hospital, he’s unconscious. Lydia is the only person here with medical knowledge, except me...she managed to stitch him up but…”

Alec was hurt. That was all that kept running through his mind, his Alexander was hurt and he had foolishly believed that the archer hated him. Fuck.

“Izzy, I’m coming over now. I have Magnus with me, as well as the kids.” Cat said and Magnus watched her as she packed up the phone and the kids. “Magnus, don’t blame yourself. C’mon, let’s go see your man.”

~-~

The ride to the Compound was a blur, Magnus watched the trees as Catarina drove like a madman...er, woman. When she pulled into the Compound drive, Magnus spotted Jace pacing around with a red-headed woman -Clary, his mind supplied him, watching him from the steps of the white building.

“Jace?” Cat asked.

“Thank God, he’s in our version of a hospital.” Cat nodded and took off running -Madzie at her heels, leaving Magnus with his kids and the Nephilim members. The doctor took a moment to look around him.

Carnage.  
Bodies littered the ground, blood coated the surrounding buildings. There were dogs on their sides, with crimson staining their fur.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, shaken from his stupor when Max crashed into him.

“Valentine happened.” Jace said, his voice hard.

“This is what Alec didn’t want me driving into…” Magnus trailed off.

“No, he wouldn’t want anyone outside of the Nephilim to witness the bloodbath that had happened here,” Clary said.

“How did he know…”

“Grimm, the Dobermann over there.” Magnus’ eyes followed the path of Jace’s finger to one of the many dogs that were sitting at the door to Alec’s home. “He is the messenger, he sits at the end of the driveway when there is a problem going on. Last night, when Valentine showed up, Clary wrote a note, stuck it in his collar and he waited there until Alec showed up.”

“Why are they waiting at Alec’s door when he’s in there?” Magnus asked.

“They’re waiting for him to come home, whenever he gets hurt, the dogs will sleep with him until he’s fully healed.”

“They really love him.”

“Yes,” Jace said but didn’t offer anything else, but Clary did.

“Alec rescues dogs from shelters, puppies, seniors and adults, he’ll take them all in. We think that those dogs love him because he gave them a sense of belonging, a place to call home. Much like he did with the rest of the Nephilim when Robert and Maryse left.”

“We’ll watch the little ones, you head-on into there. Take the elevator on your left, he’s on the fourth floor.” Jace said and Magnus nodded, rushing forward.

By the time Magnus got to the fourth floor, Cat was coming out of the room.

“I’ve patched him up the best I can, he was stabbed. Lydia did a good job stitching him up, so he’s going to be okay.”  
“C-can I go…” Magnus stumbled over his own words.

“Go see him, of course. He’s sleeping right now.” Cat held open the door and left Magnus in before quietly shutting it behind her as she went to speak with the rest of the Nephilim members.

Alec was lying on the bed with Raziel curled up next to him, the dog’s large head was resting on Alec’s thigh.

“Hey buddy,” Magnus said when the dog looked up at him. “Is it okay if I sit?” Magnus gestured to the chair next to the bed. Raziel just huffed before closing his eyes again but when Magnus sat down, the Shepherd’s tail was softly wagging.

“He’ll be okay,” Magnus said. “Alexander is a fighter, he’ll be fine.” Raziel just whined.

“Magnus?” Izzy’s voice entered the room and Magnus turned to find her, Jace and Clary hovering at the door. “Is it okay if we…” She trailed off but Magnus understood.

“Of course.”

“Cat is entertaining Max and Rafe outside,” Clary said.

“Thanks.”

“Is there room for one more?” Everyone’s head shot up and Magnus smiled when he spotted Lydia.

“Of course,” He went to stand up but was waved off by the blonde who pulled in her own chair.

“So,” Lydia started. “Because Alec can’t stop us, who wants to tell Magnus stories about our dear leader’s childhood.” The broke the sadness atmosphere but silent soon filled the room.

“I can’t think of any embarrassing stories about Alec,” Jace said. “He’s always been there, silent and powerful.”

“Yeah,” Izzy added. “But remember the time that someone tried to hit on me?” Jace’s face went red.

“I also punched the guy.”

“Before I met Simon; Jace, Alec and I were at a bar and this guy came up and assumed that Jace and Alec were my boyfriends -even though Alec and I look like twins- but he was calling me names while degrading Alec and Jace.”

“How is that hitting on you?” Magnus asked.

“Because he really thought that he was flirty with me and didn’t understand why Alec and Jace were being pissed.”

“Wow,” Magnus said.

“Yeah, anyways Alec had enough and stood up to his entire height. Which scared the shit out of the guy, my big brother got into the guy's face and spoke lowly. You could clearly see why he was the leader of the Nephilim. Alec is deadly.” Izzy said. “The guy turned and ran out of the bar.”

For several hours, the group shared stories about Alec. Lydia shared stories from the time she was Alec’s spotter in the army, Izzy and Jace shared stories from their childhood and Clary shared stories about Alec defending her from the Nephilim for being Valentine’s daughter.

Silence once again came over the group but was soon broken by groaning.

“Iz? I need m-my phone…” Alec coughed. “I need to call Mags…” He coughed again.

“Alexander!” Magnus shot up.

“Oh, h-hey Magnus. S-sorry I didn’t c-call.” Alec stuttered out.

“Don’t worry about it Alec, it’s okay,” Magnus said and sat back to allow the siblings and Alec’s partner to crowd him. Magnus smiled as he watched over, Jace caught Magnus’ eye.

“C’mon, let the lovebirds have their moment together,” Jace said as he stood up.

“Hey!” Alec shouted but there was still a large grin on his face.

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Izzy shouted as she ran off.


End file.
